The next TDI
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: 20 all stars make their return to battle 20 rookies, new rules and a new island, who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Time for a new evolution of Total Drama

* * *

Chris: "Hello everyone, and welcome to the new evolution of Total Drama Island, now with a record breaking 40 contestants, 20 all stars versus 20 rookies"

Chef: "I vote that we meet the campers Chris"

Chris: "And here they are: Ezikiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Heather, Owen, Alejandro, Sierra and Duncan, these are the 20 all stars."

Chef: "And...?"

Chris: "The 20 Rookies: Austin (Ross Lynch), Ashley (WWE Diva Ashley), Adyson (Candice Michelle), Doug (Garrett Bischoff), Emily (A little like Izzy, but with glasses, and in black not green), Evan (Matt Sydal), Garrett (TNA wrestler, Gunner), Hunter (Chris Sabin), Kimberly (Gail Kim), Lita (WWE diva Lita), Mia (Melina), Megan (Miss Tessmacher), Markus (Big E Langston), Ray (Fandango), Sophia (Layla), Stephanie (Trish Stratus), Tommy (Tommy Oliver), Trish (Kaitlyn), Shane (Jessie Godderz), Wesley (Wes Brisco)."

Chef: "The Teens are almost here"

A big boat arrives and everyone gets out.

Chris: "Hello everyone, and welcome to the newest series of Total Drama Island"

Duncan: "I can't believe I'm doing another series of this s***"

Chris: "Follow me"

Chris leads the campers to the campgrounds where there are 4 cabins.

Chris: "Now as you can see, there are animal logos on top of the cabins, a lion, a bird, a snake and a tiger."

Doug: "Yeah, so?"

Chris: "If I say your name, go to the cabin with the lion: Sophia, Mia, Emily, Doug, Hunter, Katie, Leshawna, Trent, Cody... You are now TEAM LEO, and your team captain... Duncan"

Trent: "Wait, not only do I have to be on a team with the guy who stole my girlfriend, but he's my team captain?"

Duncan: "That's correct"

Hunter: "Hey Duncan, nice to meet you"

Chris: "Up next, the snake cabin, Lita, Stephanie, Ashley, Tommy, Shane, Eva, Bridgette, Noah, DJ... TEAM VIPER, with team captain... Alejandro"

Al: "Looking forward to it"

Chris: "Bird cabin, Adysin, Megan, Austin, Ray, Markus, Beth, Izzy, Ezikiel, Justin... TEAM EAGLE...with your new team captain...Heather"

Ray: "But that bird logo is a vulture"

Chris: "The rest of you are now TEAM TIGER, and the team captain...Courtney"

Courtney: "Naturally"

Chris: "Now, since there are 40 contestants, there will be an elimination every week..."

All the campers: "WHAT?"

Chris: "But I have hidden 4 wooden stars across the new island, a red one, a blue one, a white one and a yellow one, find one and you can use them to compete in a mini challenge, win the mini challenge and you can stay"

Chef: "Lunch time in 30 minutes"

Chris: "You all unpack and get ready for lunch, you'll need your strength for tonights challenge"

At Team Leo's cabin

Hunter: "Hey Duncan, big fan"

Duncan: "Yeah right kiss up"

Hunter: "I'm not kidding, you were my favourite on seasons 1-3"

Duncan: "Well, thanks"

Lunch time

Chef: "Tonight you can choose from seafood burgers, coconut salad or fish pizza"

Courtney: "Surprise me"

Chris: "Now here are the rules: each week all of you will be competing for ranks, the team ranked number 1 will recieve a special prize and immunity, teams 2 and 3 will only get immunity, the lowest ranked team will have to vote off a contestant"

Duncan: "Makes sense"

Once everyone finishes lunch, Chris leads them to a wide river.

Chris: "Here is tonights challenge: Kayaking"

Noah: "Sports? Not my forte, remember?"

Chris: "Too bad, each team has 2 kayaks, one for the captain and one for a rookie, first team to get both players across the river wins"

Shane: "Why are ropes attatched to the Kayaks?"

Chris: "Because 2 team mate will be on the other side. A rookie to pull the team captain across and an all star to pull the rookie, teams, it's time to pick who's rowing and who's pull"

When Chris is about to start, all the teams have been picked, Duncan and Hunter will be in the Kayaks for Team Leo and will be pulled by Doug and Leshawna. Alejandro and Shane riding for Team Viper and will be pulled by Tommy and Eva. For Team Eagle, Heather and Austin pulled by Markus and Justin. Team Tiger has Courntey and Evan to be pulled by Garrett and Owen.

Chris: "And...Go"

All the teams are flying off but Shane is somehow going fastest.

Shane: "Thanks for dropping this, Duncan"

He pulls out Duncan's signature Swiss army knife and starts cutting some of the ropes.

Hunter: "I saw that"

Hunter begins to speed up. The challenge ends.

Chris: "The winners, Team Leo, and since Heathers rope snapped somehow, the losers are Team Eagle"

Heather: "No"

Chris: "And Team Leo, your prize is: A free Jacuzzi that you can use anytime for 1 week, Team Eagle, cast your votes in the confessional then report to the boat of losers, one of you is going home"

Hunter: "Rats, I forgot to tell Chris that Shane cheated"

At the boat of losers

Chris: "Good, all of you are here, well it's time, if I call your name, you may get off the boat, the last one still on the boat is out"

==Confessional==

Heather: "The rope snapping had to have been Markus' fault he must have pulled too hard"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Izzy"

Izzy: "Yes"

Chris: "Austin, Megan and Adyson, you're all safe"

Austin: "What a relief"

Chris: "Justin, Beth, Ray and Ezikiel, you're all safe too"

Heather: "Oh no"

Chris: "Heather and Markus, please go to the seats at the front of the boat"

They do that.

Chris: "Tonight, we say goodbye to..."

(Dramatic heart beat"

Chris: "...Markus"

Heather: "Yes"

Chris: "Heather, you and the others are safe...for now"

Hunter: "CHRIS"

Chris: "What is it Hunter?"

Hunter: "I have something to tell you, Shane cheated in the kayaking challenge, he used a knife to cut the rope attatched to Heather's kayak"

Chris: "Doesn't matter now, the Eagles have cast their votes, Markus is out."

The boat of losers leaves, taking Markus with it.

Chris: "Join us next time on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Finished, when Chris was introducing the rookies, the people whose names were in brackets were the people the rookies looked like


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, or do I? No I don't

* * *

Chris walks in to the camp mess hall.

Chris: "Hello campers and I hope you're ready for..."

Chris realises no one is in the mess hall but Chef.

Chris: "Chef, where are the campers?"

Chef: "After they finished breakfast, they went fishing"

All the campers are fishing, except for Eva and Ezikiel.

DJ: "I'll be back, I gotta pee"

DJ leaves, when he gets to the bathrooms and catches Eva and Ezikiel making out.

DJ: "AAAAAAAHHHHHH"

Back with the other campers.

Tommy: "That sounded like DJ, is he OK?"

Duncan: "Don't worry, he screams at everything"

Back with DJ, Eva and Ezikiel.

DJ: "What's going on here?"

Ezikel: "Isn't it obvious, eh? Me and Eva are dating"

Eva: "Don't tell anyone, we want to keep it a secret"

DJ faints, Ezikiel splashes water in his face to wake him up.

Eva: "Do you understand what I said?"

DJ: "Yes, I promise I won't tell, now can you give me a bit of privacy? I have to pee"

Eva and Ezikiel leave.

Chris: "Hello camp...WHERE'S DJ?"

Ray: "He had to take a whizz"

==1 minute later, when DJ comes back==

Chris: "Now that DJ's back, lets gat to the challenge"

Justin: "And the challenge is...?"

Chris: "Brain busters"

Campers: "Huh?"

Chris: "You must pick 4 team members to compete, they must answer a multitude of brain busters in order to stay in, if you get the brain buster wrong, you're out"

Katie: "But what if everyone gets the answer right?"

Chris: "Then whoever got it in the slowest time will be out"

Katie: "Oh"

Chris: "You have 5 minutes to pick your teams"

==5 minutes later==

Team Leo had Trent, Katie, Doug and Emily. Team Viper had Noah, Bridgette, Shane and Stephanie. Team Eagle had Justin, Beth, Ray and Megan. Team Tiger had Owen, Courtney, Wesley and Trish.

Chris: "OK, brain buster one: A cowboy rides into town on Friday, he stays in town for 3 days and then leaves on Friday, how did he do it? You have 20 seconds, starting now"

==20 seconds later==

Chris: "The answer was, his horses name was Friday. Looks like everyone answered right, but the person who answered last was...Justin. Sorry Justin, you're out"

Justin leaves to go to the other campers.

Chris: "Brain buster two: There is a room with no doors, no widows, nothing and a man is hung from the ceiling and a puddle of water is on the floor. How did he die?"

==20 seconds later==

Chris: "The answer was that he was standing on a block of ice that melted. Owen, Doug, Ray and Megan all got that wrong, so they're out"

They leave. Now Team Leo only had Trent, Katie and Emily. Team Viper still had everyone. Team Eagle only had Beth Tiger only had Courtney, Wesley and Trish.

Chris: "Supposing 3 men are frozen and 2 died, how many are left?"

==20 seconds later==

Chris: "None, you were only supposing. Now the challenge says goodbye to Katie, Trish, Wesley and Stephanie"

They leave.

Chris: "There are three houses, one is red, one is blue and one is white, if the red house is to the left of the middle and the blue house is to the right of the middle, where is the white house?"

==20 seconds later==

Chris: "The answer was Washington D.C. Eliminated is Trent, Bridgette and Noah. That only leaves Emily for Team Leo, Beth for Team Eagle, Courtney for Team Tiger and Shane for Team Viper"

The losers leave.

Chris: "Three friends are playing lawn darts, arm wrestling and tug-of-war. The person who doesn't play lawn darts decides not to do arm wrestling. The person who doesn't play arm wrestling doesn't play tug-of-war and the person who doesn't play tug-of-war doesn't play lawn darts. What happens?"

==20 seconds later==

Chris: "One person doesn't play at al. And tonight we say a fond farewell to one of the...Eagles, Beth didn't get that wrong, she just wasn't fast enough."

Beth looks worried since she thinks she might be out next.

Chris: "Final question, woever gets this right quickest will win. You are driving a bus at the first of 3 stops, with 20 people on, 4 get off and 5 get on, at the second stop, 9 get off and 4 get on, at the final stop, 3 get off and 0 get on. What colour are the bus drivers eyes?"

==20 seconds later==

Chris: "Whatever colour your eyes are since you are driving the bus. And the winners are... Team Viper, Team Viper now get their prize, a gormet, all you can eat buffet. Enjoy, as for the Eagles, get to the confessional, one of you is going home"

==Confessional==

Beth: "I just know I'm going home. But I can't vote for myself, so I vote for Justin"

==Confessional over==

At the boat of losers.

Chris: "You know the drill, I'm going to say your name and you can get off the boat, last 2 get to the front and I will say the name of who is out"

Heather: "Yes, we know Chris"

Chris: "Izzy"

Izzy: "See you girls back at the cabin"

Chris: "Ray and Austin"

Austin: "Yes"

Chris: "Adyson"

Adyson: "Of course"

Chris: "Heather"

Heather: "Good luck everyone"

Chris: "And Megan"

Megan breathes a sigh of relief.

Chris: "Beth, Justin, get to the front, one of you is out"

They get to the front.

Chris: "This is nowhere near close, all but one person voted for the person who got eliminated"

Justin: "Get on with it"

Chris: "The person going home is..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Beth"

Justin: "Bye Beth"

Justin and Chris get off. The boat sails away with Beth.

Chris: "So we say goodbye to Beth, everyone voted for Beth but herself. Join us next time on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Beth's out because she lost the challenge for her team.

**Read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

So, just so you know, I based some of the rookies off of people with the same name because then it's easier to remember. Also I have created a rivalry between 2 rookies, guess who.

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island or All Stars (All Stars is meant to be the series after Revenge of the Island).

* * *

Chris and Chef are in the mess hall waiting for the campers so that Chris can avoid the same thing that happened yesterday. The campers enter.

Chris: "Hello campers. Do you all remember season 1's worst fear chalenge?"

Duncan, DJ, Heather and Geoff: "Yeah"

Chris: "Well tonight, we're doing it again"

Sadie: "What's the point? A bunch of us conquered our worst fears"

Chris: "The point is that we have new campers, and since some of you conquered your fears, you will conquer your second worst fear."

Campers: "What?"

Chris: "Anyone who conquers their fear gets a point for your team, well the ones who conquered their fear last time."

Lita: "Huh?"

Chris: "Since this would be their second worst fear, it would be easier to conquer. So anyone who hasn't conquered their fear before will get 2 points"

Stephanie: "Doesn't matter to me, I'm scared of nothing"

Chris: "First up...Team Leo. First up for Team Leo...Cody, this is coing to be...a blast"

They head to the beach where a bomb is on the sand.

Chris: "Cody, for your challenge, you have 30 minutes to disarm this garbage bomb, just like last time. However, since you have a chance to earn your team 2 points, you can give one of those points up for you to conquer your second biggest fear, or you can simplify this one. What do you say?"

Cody thinks for about 14 seconds.

Cody: "I'll do this without simplifying"

Chris: "Risky move, considering what happened last time"

Cody: "I know"

Cody gets started trying to diffuse the bomb.

Chris: "OK, while Cody's busy with that, Sierra, you're up crazy"

==Confessional==

Sierra: "Beyond the shadow of a doubt, my worst fear has to be bungee-jumping, considering what happened on season 3"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Sierra, all you have to do is bungee-jump once and that's 2 points for your team. Unless you want to give up one of those points?"

Sierra: "I wanna simplify"

Chris: "OK, these interns will place a truck load of pillows, trampolines and stuffed animals at the bottom, so if anything happens, you have a comfy landing"

Sierra jumps.

Sierra (Mid-Jump): "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Sierra ends up fine.

Chris: "And that's one point for Team Tiger. Up next...Team Viper's own...DJ"

==Confessional==

DJ: "Since I conquered my fears of snakes and water in season 1, my new worst fear has to be heights"

==Confessional over==

The campers and Chris are on top of a cliff above water.

Chris: "DJ, for your fear factor, you have to jump off this cliff and into the lake, just like the very first Total Drama challenge in history"

DJ: "There are no sharks this time, right?"

Chris: "Don't worry, this isn't Camp Wawanakwa, there are no sharks"

DJ: "Good"

DJ jumps.

Chris (Before DJ lands in the water): "But there are electric eels"

DJ: "WHAT?"

DJ lands in the water.

Chris: "DJ earns Team Viper their first point. Hm, it's been 30 minutes, let's check on Cody"

Everyone gets back to the beach to see that Cody wasn't able to disarm the bomb.

Chris: "Sorry Cody, but since you couldn't disarm the bomb, you get zero points for Team Leo"

Cody: "Ah, damn"

Chris: "Team Eagle are up next, and first up to bat for Team Eagle is...Izzy"

Heather: "Chris, this isn't fair, all the other teams have a 2 camper advantage"

Chris: "So, to even things up, Team Eagle have 2 constelation points"

Heather: "Now that's fair"

==Confessional==

Izzy: "Since I conquered my fear of going up in an airoplane, I have to say that my worst fear is probably roaches"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Izzy, your challenge is simple, here is a plate of dead roaches. Your challenge is to eat all 27 of them"

Izzy: "God, this is gross"

Team Eagle (Chanting): "Izzy, Izzy, Izzy"

Izzy eats one of the roaches.

Chris: "That's one, only 26 more to go. But I have other campers to scare, Cole (One of the Interns), I'm going to supervise the others, if Izzy finishes the roaches, let me know"

Cole: "You got it Chris"

Everyone except Izzy and Cole leave.

Chris: "Back to Team Leo. Up next we have... Emily"

==Confessional==

Emily: "Ever since I was 3 I have always been scared of only one thing...Seagulls. When I was at the beach one day, a seagull came right at me as if it was going to attack me. Now I can't even look at a seagull without remembering that day"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Emily, all you have to do is last 1 hour in this giant bird cage..."

Wesley: "How did you afford that?"

Chris: "Not important. Anyway, Emily, bird cage, 1 hour... with these seagulls"

Emily screams.

Chris: "Now you're playing for 2 points but remember, you can give up one point to simplify the challenge"

Emily: "YES"

Chris: "Ok, instead of lasting 1 hour in the cage, you just have to last 30 minutes"

Emily enters the cage.

Chris: "This looks like it's going to take a while. Terry (Another intern), let me know what happens in 30 minutes"

Terry nods.

Chris: "Team Tiger is up. This time... it's Evan's turn"

==Confessional==

Evan: "My worst fear has got to be being stuck on a deserted island"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Now Evan..."

Chris' phone rings before he could continue.

Chris: "Hello...really?...too bad (Chris hangs up). Apparently, Izzy could not finish the plate of roaches, so no points for the Eagles"

Team Eagle: "Aww man"

Chris: "Anyway, Evan, all you have to do is stay on this island (Not the one the campers are staying at for the show) for 1 hour, care to simplify?"

Evan: "No, I'm getting my team 2 points"

Chris: "Risky. See you"

Evan: "Wait, where are you going?"

Chris: "Your worst fear is being on a deserted island, so one of the interns will be on lookout"

Chris leaves since the other campers stayed back at the camp grounds.

Chris: "Vipers, it's Ashley's turn"

==Confessional==

Ashley: "I guess my worst fear would be clowns, after a little incident at the circus when I was 10"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Now Ashley, your challenge is this, you have to stay in the cabin for 30 minutes with Giggles and BoBo"

Ashley: "SIMPLIFY"

Chris: "Ok, you only have to stay in the cabin with one clown, who will it be?"

Ashley: "I'll take BoBo"

Chris: "BoBo it is"

BoBo gets in the cabin. The other campers leave. Chris makes a call.

Chris: "Hey Terry? How's she holding up, she still has 15 minutes...Ok. Terry has informed me that Emily has not given up yet, but up next is Team Eagle, and the camper up next is Austin"

==Confessional==

Austin: "My worst fear is performing, I have terrible stage fright"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Austin, all you have to do is sing the Total Drama Island theme song infront of some old friends. Please welcome, the cast of Total Drama Revenge of the Island"

Everyone from last place, Stacie to grand champion Cameron.

Chris: "Austin, wanna simplify?"

Austin: "No thanks"

Chris: "Ok then, and remember, you won't get ant points unless you finish the song"

Austin (Slowly): "Yo, mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind. You ask me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see, I wanna be famous. I wanna live clost to the sun, or pack your bags cause I've already won, everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day, cause I wanna be famous, (Followed be the countless "Na"s). I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous"

Chris: "Not done well, but technically, you did perform, so that's 2 points for the Eagles"

Team Eagle: "Yay Austin"

Chris: "Time to check on Emily"

The campers return and Emily gave up.

Chris: "Too bad, but it doesn't matter. Time to check on Evan"

They find Evan still on the other Island.

Chris: "Evan, the hour is up, you scored 2 points for Team Tiger.

Evan: "ALRIGHT"

Chris: "It is also about time we check on Ashley, if she is still in the cabin, that's 1 point for Team Viper"

When they get to the cabin, Ashley is still in.

Chris: "1 point for the vipers"

Ashley: "Can you get rid of him now?"

Chris: "BoBo get out. Up next is Team Leo and Katie"

==Confessional==

Katie: "My worst fear would probably have to be bad hair cuts, just like Sadie before she conquered it"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Katie, your job is to wear this wig until I say you can take it off"

Katie: "OK"

Chris puts the wig on Katie.

Chris: "Up next, we have Team Tiger and Sadie"

==Confessional==

Sadie: "My worst fear would probably be rats"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "For your challenge, Sadie, you have to stay in this shed for 5 minutes with this family of rats"

Sadie: "SIMPLIFY"

Chris: "Sadie, you can't simplify because you conquered your worst fear in season 1"

Sadie gets in the shed and Chris closes the door.

Chris: "We have the vipers next, they will be represented by Eva"

==Confessional==

Eva: "I have to admit, I am a bit scared of small spaces"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Eva, you have to stay in this crate for just 5 minutes"

Eva: "Fine"

Chris: "Care to simplify?"

Eva: "Uh, no"

Eva gets in the crate.

Chris: "Let's see how Sadie's done"

When they get back to the shed they find Sadie is still inside sitting on a big pot.

Chris: "Why are you sitting on that?"

Sadie: "The rats are underneath"

Chris: "Well you just earned Team Tiger 1 more point"

Sadie stands up, walks out of the shed and slams the door shut.

Chris: "And time to check on Eva"

They find out that Eva is not in anymore.

Chris: "Why did you get out?"

Eva: "You forgot to put in any air holes"

Chris: "Regardless, you lose"

Eva: "Damn"

Chris: "Up next is Team Leo..."

Heather: "What about us?"

Chris: "Since you are 2 players down, you will not play this round or the next"

Heather: "Fine"

Chris: "Team Leo will have Doug"

==Confessiona==

Doug: "My worst fear is definately big waves"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Doug, for your challenge, you have to surf at least one big wave, wipeout will disqualify"

Doug tries and wipes out on the first wave.

Chris: "No points, Katie you can take off the wig, you earned your team 2 points"

Katie: "Yes"

Katie removes the wig.

Chris: "Team Tiger next, they will have Kimberly"

==Confessional==

Kimberly: "My worst fear is horror movie marathons"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Kimberly, your challenge is to watch this DVD containing 5 different horror movies"

Kimberly: "Simplify"

Chris: "Fine, you only have to watch 3 of the horror movies"

Chris puts on the DVD.

Chris: "And while she's watching her movies, we'll continue with the challenge"

Duncan: "OK"

Chris: "Team Viper is up next, they will be represented by Tommy"

==Confessional==

Tommy: "My worst fear would probably be reptiles"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "So Tommy, for your challenge you have to stand still for 2 minutes, with these reptiles on you"

Tommy: "I won't simplify"

Chris places 4 reptiles on Tommy and times him. It took 49 seconds before Tommy gave up.

Chris: "Really? No points for Team Viper"

Alejandro: "You are pathetic"

Chris: "Time to check on Kimberly"

Kimberly watched all 3 movies.

Chris: "1 point for the tigers"

Team Tiger: "Woo Hoo"

Chris: "Final round before lunch. Team Leo and Trent"

==Confessional==

Trent: "I guess my worst fear would be roller coasters"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Trent, since we couldnt find a roller coaster, we built one. You have to last until the end of the ride without pulling the breaks or puking"

Trent gets in a small cart at the top of the hill for DJ's challenge. Chris pushes the cart while Trent screams.

Chris: "Time to find out how he did"

They all follow the trail of the cart and reveal that Trent finished the ride.

Chris: "Point Team Leo"

Team Leo: "Yeah"

Chris: "Team Tiger are up next with Courtney"

They get to a pool filled with green jelly just like last time.

Courtney: "I'll simplify"

Chris: "The height from which you have to jump is now shortened"

Courtney climbs.

Courtney: "I can't do it, I'm coming down"

She climbs back down.

Chris: "Gosh, Vipers next and they have Noah"

==Confessional==

Noah: "My worst fear is probably being locked in a cage with a loonatic"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Noah, your challenge is to stay in this cage for 4 minutes with Sierra"

Noah: "SIMPLIFY"

Chris: "Instead of Sierra, you'll be locked in with Izzy"

Sierra gets out and Izzy gets in.

==2 minutes later==

Noah: "GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT"

Chris lets Noah out.

Chris: "No points, for the vipers, that just leaves Team Eagle. This is for Heather"

Heather: "Bring it on"

==Confessional==

Heather: "My worst fear now is getting my head shaved again"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "It's happened before, get ready to see it again, Heather having her head shaved"

Heather: "No it is not happening again, forget it"

Chris: "Fine but that's 0 points for your team"

Heather: "Don't care, I am not having my head shaved again"

Chris: "So that's that for now, time for lunch"

On the way to the mess hall.

Katie: "DJ can I talk to you?"

DJ: "Sure"

Katie: "Congratz on your challenge, you were very brave"

DJ: "Thanks, and good job on your challenge too, you really didn't quit"

Katie: "Thanks"

At the mess hall.

Chris: "After the first half, let's look at the scoreboard"

A giant piece of paper shows the scores.

Chris: "Team Tiger are in the lead with 5 points, they are followed by Team Eagle with 4 points, Third place are Team Leo with 3 points and Team Viper are in hot water with only 2 points"

Chef: "Lunch is over"

Chris takes the campers back to the cabins.

Chris: "Up next is Team Leo's Sophia and Mia"

==Confessional==

Sophia: "My worst fear beyond the shadow of a doubt is snakes"

Mia: "I'm terrified of snakes"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Girls, all you have to do is pick up one of these snakes, just like DJ's challenge on season 1"

Mia picks up a Boa Constriptor that Duncan knocks out when it gets tighter.

Sophia picks up a King Cobra that Hunter KO's with a rock.

Chris: "4 points to Team Leo"

Team Leo: "YEAH"

Chris: "Up next is Team Tiger's Trish"

==Confessional==

Trish: "I'm scared of being hung upside down"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Trish, you just have to hang upside down from this tree branch for 6 minutes"

Trish: "Simpify"

Chris: "Make that 3 minutes"

Trish starts hanging upside down.

Chris: "While she's doing that, Garrett, you're up"

==Confessional==

Garrett: "I'm scared of people throwing things at me"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Garrett, for your challenge, you have to withstand these people throwing things at you"

Garrett: "For how long?"

Chris: "Until they run out of ammo"

Garrett gets into position.

Chris: "We have Duncan with apples, Ray with spoons, Alejandro with dirt clots and Geoff with dead fish. Each of them has 20 pieces of ammo, begin"

Garrett withstands all the hits.

Chris: "2 points to the tigers, by the way I checked, Trish didn't complete her challenge. Up next is Lita"

==Confessional==

Lita: "My worst fear has too be poison ivy"

==Confessional over==

Lita: "Chris, I'll give up a point to try to conquer my second worst fear"

Chris: "Ok then, and Lita's 2nd worst fear is fish. So you have to stay in the water for half an hour, while Stephanie tries to conquer her worst fear"

Stephanie: "McLean, I told you I'm not scared of anything"

Chris: "Not even...Monkeys?"

Chris opens a crate full of monkeys that run right to Stephanie.

Stephanie: "Get those things away from me"

Chris gets rid of the monkeys.

Chris: "Unfortunately that means no points for Team Viper"

Lita comes back too early.

Chris: "Lita failed too? God, up next is Adyson"

==Confessional==

Adyson: "I'm horrified by moths"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Adyson, you have to stay in this urinal for 8 minutes with these moths"

Adyson: "I'll simplify"

Chris: "You now have to stay in for 4 minutes"

==4 minutes later==

Chris: "Well done Adyson, that's 1 point for the eagles, Ray, you're up

==Confessional==

Ray: "My worst fear is having to captain a ship"

==Confessional over==

Hunter: "Hello Shane"

Shane: "Hello Hunter"

Hunter: "You know, when Mia and Sophia did their challenge, it reminded me of you"

Shane: "How?"

Hunter: "Because you're a snake, I saw you cheat in the kayaking challenge when you cut Heather's rope"

Shane: "So, one rule about this game Hunter, anything goes"

With Chris and the others.

Chris: "Ray, you have to captain this boat around the island once to finish"

Ray: "I'll simplify"

Chris: "You now have to captain the ship halfway around the island"

Ray: "I can't do it"

Chris: "Give up?"

Ray: "Yes"

Chris: "No points for the eagles. Leshawna, your turn"

Leshawna: "Bring it"

Chris: "Same as last time, try to last 3 minutes with spider Chef"

==3 minutes later==

Chef is unconcious.

Chris: "Leshawna did it, 2 points Team Leo. Up next, Wesley"

==Confessional==

Wesley: "My worst fear is samurais"

==Confessional over==

Wesley is holding a wooden katana (samurai sword), and is standing on a batlle ground.

Chris: "Wesley, for your challenge, you have to either, beat or last 5 minutes with samurai champion and Total Drama all-star, Harold"

Harold: "Hello everyone"

Duncan: "Harold, how come you're not a contestant this series?"

Harold: "My job caused me to move to Texas, this is my only week away"

Chris: "And, start"

Wesley lost in 3 minutes 51 seconds.

Chris: "No points for the tigers their. Shane you're up, literally"

==Confessional==

Shane: "My worst fear is having to land a helecopter"

==Confessional over==

Shane: "Forget it McLean, I'm not doing it, no matter what"

Chris: "Spoil sport, so it looks like Owen is next"

==Confessional==

Owen: "My worst fear is bound to be bears"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Owen, for your challenge, you have to stay in a cave for 10 minutes with a sleeping bear"

Owen: "Oh man"

==10 minutes later==

Chris: "Owen, you did it, 1 point for the Tigers, Duncan, you're up"

==Confessional==

Duncan: "I guess my worst fear now is Sasquashanakwa, but they don't have one here"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Oh man, we can't get Duncan's fear here so we can't award him anything. 0 points for Team Leo. Bridgette, you next"

Bridgette has to spend 3 hours alone in the woods since she used a simplify.

==3 hours later==

Chris: "Bridgette has done it, scoring 1 point for the vipers. Ezikiel next"

==Confessional==

Ezikiel: "My worst fear is a moose"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Ezikiel, you just have to stay on this moose like riding a horse, for 2 minutes"

Ezikiel: "Ok, eh"

Ezikiel gets on.

Chris: "Start"

Ezikiel is able to stay on for 1 minute and 56 seconds.

Chris: "So close. But not close enough, Alejandro next"

==Confessional==

Alejandro: "My worst fear is soldiers"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Alejandro, your challenge is to stay in the mess hall for 1 minute with these soldiers"

Duncan: "Where did you get soldiers from?"

Chris: "They're actually the interns"

Alejandro enters. 39 seconds later, Alejandro gets out.

Chris: "No, up next is Geoff"

Geoff: "I doubt you can make hail appear"

Chris: "I did last time"

Geoff: "Oh no"

Chris starts his hail machine.

Chris: "You just have to withstand it for 3 minutes"

==3 minutes later==

Chris: "Geoff has just scored 2 points for the tigers, Justin is next"

Justin is nowhere.

Chris: "Where is he?"

Heather: "He didn't want to bother so he left"

Chris: "If he isn't back within 5 minutes, the eagles will lose 2 points"

==5 minutes later==

Heather: "We couldn't get him"

Chris: "Then the eagls lose 2 points. Now there's still one more person to go"

Emily: "It can't be Hunter, he's not scared of anything"

Hunter: "Actually, I am"

Chris: "The one thing that Hunter fears more than anything is dogs"

==Confessional==

Hunter: "When I was 4 I was walking home from a park when a dog bit me right in my butt, then when I was 11, a dog chased me back to my house"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Hunter, all you have to do is stay in this pig pen for 3 minutes with these dogs"

Hunter: "No Chris, I just can't do it"

Chris: "Are you sure?"

Hunter: "Yes"

Chris: "Then, that's it, no points for the lions"

Justin: "Then who's going home?"

Chris: "In first place is... Team Tiger with 10 points, they win a week long visit from Kyuchu Navama, Japan's greatest masusse"

Team Tiger: "YES"

Chris: "In second place... Team Leo with 9 points"

Team Leo: "Phew"

Chris: "After everything, Team Viper got a total of 3 points, Team Eagle got 4 points so we say bye bye to one of Team Viper"

At the boat of losers.

Chris: "Here we are. If I call your name then you may get off the boat."

Chris: "Not enough spaces for Eva, Bridgette or Alejandro"

They leave.

Chris: "DJ"

DJ leaves.

Chris: "Noah...Tommy...Ashley"

They all get off.

Chris: "And Lita"

Lita leaves.

Chris: "Tonight, Total Drama says goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Shane"

Shane: "I'm not going anywhere McLean"

Shane pulls out a blue, wooden star.

Chris: "Smart playing, Shane, that is the mental challenge star. If you can get all 5 of these questions right, you can stay"

Shane: "Go for it"

Chris: "What is the worlds second tallest mountain?"

Shane: "K2"

Chris: "Correct. What is the capital of Spain?"

Shane: "Madrid"

Chris: "Correct. Who is pro wrestling's only oympic gold medalist?"

Shane: "Kurt Angle"

Chris: "Correct. Where was George Washington born?"

Shane: "Virginia"

Chris: "Correct. Final question, Which of these people are one of the judges on The Voice UK: Will I Am, 50 Cent or Psy?"

Shane: "Will I Am"

Chris: "Correct. That means that Shane, you stay and Stephanie, you're out"

Shane and Chris get off the boat as it leaves, taking Stephanie with it.

Chris: "Join us next time on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Did you guess who the rivals are?

That's right, Hunter and Shane, one's kind hearted and one is a dirty cheater

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Let me know who you want to win (Not a vote)

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/ROTI/AS

* * *

Chris: "Campers, first off, congratz to Shane for finding one of the stars and was able to stay safe, second, tonights challenge is a camping favourite...Archery"

Hunter: "Archery? All right"

Duncan: "Some of the teams would have a team player advantage"

Chris: "Only 4 players will be playing from each team, and each player will have 5 arrows. Campers, choose your teams. Oh one more thing, the team players for the challenge must be one male all star, one female all star, one male rookie and one female rookie"

==with Team Leo==

Duncan: "I'll play, anyone object?"

No one objects.

Duncan: "Good, Leshawna, Katie, which one of you has the better shot?"

Katie: "I have terrible aim"

Duncan: "Leshawna it is then"

Hunter: "I'm great at archery, I've been in the scouts, took archery lessons and I won an archery contest in Holland"

Duncan: "Hunter it is, what about you girls?"

Mia: "I'll do it"

Duncan: "OK then, we have our team"

==Back at the challenge==

Chris: "Now, here's how you score, yellow is 100, red is 80, blue is 60, black is 40 and white is 10. Team Eagle first"

Heather is up first, she scores 60,10,80,10 and 40. so she has 200.

Ezikiel is next, he gets 5 60s in a row, making him get 300, making the eagles get a total of 500 so far.

Austin goes 3rd, he scores an 80, 2 10s and 2 0s, making 100 (600 for the eagles in total)

Last up is Megan who gets 2 bullseyes, 3 80s (eagles final score is 1040)

Chris: "1040 is Team Eagle's final score, Team Viper next"

DJ goes first and scores 400.

Eva is next, scoring 320.

Shane goes next, he cheats by using a magnetic arrow and places a metal plate on the other side of the arrow, so he gets 500.

Last up is Ashley, scoring a total 200.

Chris: "The vipers final score is 1420, Tigers next"

Sadie shoots first and gets 50.

Chris: "Pathetic"

Geoff shoots next and gets 400.

Trish gets 200.

Last up is Wesley, he is able to score 200

Chris: "Team Tigers final score stands at 850 putting yjem in last place. Team Leo is up"

Duncan is up first, he scores 200

Leshawna gets the same.

Mia scores 0.

Duncan: "Mia, I thought you were good at archery"

Mia: "I never said that, I just wanted to compete in the challenge.

Chris: "Hunter, by my calculations, you need all 500 points, just to stay safe.

Hunter's first shot is a 100.

Hunter's second shot is also a 100.

Hunter's third shot is another 100.

Hunter's fourth shot is one more 100.

Hunter's gets ready for his final shot, when Shane throws a rock at his ankle causing him to miss.

Chris: "And there you have it, Team Leo will have to send one of their own home"

At the Boat of losers.

Chris: "Here we are, Team Leo's very first elimination. If I call your name, get off the boat. Duncan...Katie...Cody...Trent...Doug...Emily and Sophia"

Only Leshawna, Hunter and Mia are left.

Chris: "Leshawna, you're safe too"

Lehawna leaves.

Chris: "Hunter... I can honestly say that I never expected to see you here"

Hunter: "Me either, but it does look like I cost my team the archery challenge"

Chris: "Mia, you sucked at the archery challenge by never even hitting the board"

Mia: "I only wanted to compete"

Chris: "I can now reveal that the eliminated camper is..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Mia"

Hunter and Chris get off the boat of losers as Mia is shipped away.

At the viper cabin.

DJ: "Noah, I have a problem"

Noah: "What?"

DJ: "I know of 2 campers in a secret relationship and they don't want anyone to find out"

Noah: "I vote milk it for as long as you can, threaten that if they are not nice to you, you'll blab"

DJ: "I'll think about that"

Back with Chris

Chris: "Join us next time, on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Done

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go, Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: "I do not own TDI

* * *

Chris was talking to all the campers. Except one.

Chris: "Campers, welcome to tonight's challenge..."

Trish: "Chris, I think we're missing someone"

The campers look around to see that Hunter is nowhere to be found.

Chris: "Oh, Hunter? He is currently in the infermary since he got a little food poisoning"

The scene cuts to Hunter in the infermary laying on a bed and holding a bucket.

Chris: "Anyway, tonight's challenge is one I really like...Go Karting"

Duncan: "Go karting?"

Chris: "Yes, just like on Revenge of the Island, you must find the keys to some go karts, then try to graffiti a logo onto the 4 landmarks on the map. First team to have all members graffiti all four landmarks wins immunity and th special prize. Second and third get just immunity. Last team to have someone who hasn't graffitied the final landmark faces elimination"

Heather: "What about the fact that some teams have more members than other?"

Chris: "Doesn't matter, you may search the campgrounds for keys...now"

The campers run off.

Chris: "OH WAIT. I forgot to mention that there are only 16 keys"

Afterwards, Duncan, Katie, Doug and Sophia had found keys. 5 minutes later, Alejandro DJ, Shane and Ashley found theirs.

DJ: "Eva, I want to talk to you"

Eva goes over to DJ.

Eva: "What?"

DJ: "I want to make you a deal"

Eva: "Let me hear it"

DJ: "I won't tell anyone that you and Ezikiel are dating..."

Eva: "Deal, see you"

DJ: "I wasn't finished"

Eva: "OK then"

DJ: "I won't tell anyone that you and Ezikiel are dating, IF, you two form an alliance with me"

Eva: "That's it?"

DJ: "Not quite, you also have to get these people to join the alliance too"

DJ hands Eva a list of campers. Eva studies it for 5 seconds.

Eva: "Deal"

The 2 shake hands. Eva walks off.

Eva: "Is it me, or is DJ acting a little out of character?"

While that went down, Ezikiel, Heather, Austin and Adyson all found keys.

Chris: "4 keys left, who can get them"

With Hunter. Emily walks into the infermary.

Hunter: "Hey Emily"

Emily: "Hey Hunter, how are you holding up?"

Hunter: "I'm doing Ok, I should not have had yesterday's lunch"

Emily: "I know, pizza should not have toes"

Hunter: "Luckily I'll be able to compete in tomorrow's challenge"

Emily: "That's good to know"

Hunter: "You should go now, Chef is nearly back from cooking lunch"

Emily: "What is it?"

Hunter: "It's either brisket or tree bark"

Emily leaves.

Chris: "And we have our 16 racers, Geoff, Courtney, Garrett and Trish all found keys, so let's go kart"

At the starting line.

Chris: "I have shown you which carts you will be riding, the first landmark is... the big totem pole"

They ride off. Heather arrives first and spray paints a "H" on the totem (A "H" because it's the first letter of her name)

Heather leaves and Katie arrives, she spray paints half a heart because she isn't with Sadie.

When Katie leaves, DJ arrives, he spray paints what looks like a rabbit, due to his love of animals.

DJ leaves and Duncan arrives, he spray paints a skull (Obviously), and leaves.

Geoff and Courtney both arrive, Geoff spray paints a cowboy hat and Courtney spray paints "CIT".

Doug arrives and spray paints a medal.

Then it's Garrett with a gun, Trish with a maple leaf, Adyson with a flame, Austin with a music note, Ezikiel with a plus sign, Alejandro with a mirrow, Ashhley with another skull and Shane with a dollar sign.

Chris: "Next landmark is the cliff"

The order goes Duncan, Austin, DJ, Ezikiel, Doug, Katie, DJ, Alejandro, Geoff, Courtney, Ashley, Shane, Heather, Trish, Garrett and Adyson.

Chris: "Landmark number 3 is The big rock next to the river from the kayaking challenge"

This time the order doesn't change.

Chris: "Final landmark...the dock of shame"

The campers speed up with all the members of Team Eagle coming first.

Chris: "THE WINNERS ARE...TEAM EAGLE"

Geoff, Courtney and Garrett all arrive too but not Trish.

The scene cuts to Trish who's kart isn't moving. The scene cuts again to Shane, holding a pair of wire cutters.

==Confessional==

Shane: "I'm not saying I sabotaged Trish's kart...oh wait, I am"

==Confessional over==

Shane, Duncan, Doug, Alejandro, Katie, DJ and Sophia all arrive.

Chris: "Team Leo come in second"

Ashley arrives.

Chris: "Team Viper are third"

Trish runs to the finish.

Chris: "And we say goodbye to one of the Tigers"

Trish: "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, for some reason, my kart wouldn't go"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "Team Tiger, you are here at your very first elimination ceremony. If I call your name, you may get off the boat and report back to your cabin, last one still on the boat sets sail"

Courtney: "Seems simple enough"

Chris: "Geoff"

Geoff: "Yeah"

Chris: "Wesley, Kimberly, Evan, Sadie, Sierra and Owen"

They all get off.

Chris: "Three people left"

Garrett looks nervous, Trish is even more nervous, Courtney has a grin from ear to ear.

Chris: "Trish"

Trish: "Woo Hoo"

Chris: "Garrett, Courtney, you two are left, this is the final time we will see..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Courtney"

Garrett: "Yes"

Courtney: "WHAT? I DEMAND A RECOUNT"

Chris shows her the footage of the votes.

==Confessionals==

Geoff: "Trish did cost us, but Courtney is so bossy"

Owen: "Courtney"

Sadie: "Courtney, Trish is too nice to kick off"

Courtney: "Garrett, I don't trust him"

Sierra: "Garrett"

Evan: "It's gotta be Trish"

Wesley: "Courtney"

Garrett: "Trish"

Kimberly: "Courtney"

Trish: "Courtney"

==Confessionals over==

Chris: "There you have it courtney, 6 votes to you, 2 to Garrett and 2 to Trish"

Courtney: "But I'm team captain"

Chris: "Not anymore"

The boat of losers leaves, taking Courtney with it.

Chris: "There you have it, Courtney's gone and Garrett is safe. What will happen when Hunter makes a full recovery? Who will be Team Tiger's new captain? Find out next time on Total Drama Island"

* * *

There you have it, Courtney is out because no one ever liked her, who will be the new captain for the Tigers? Find out tomorrow.

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Time for the 6th challenge, who's going home next

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI

* * *

DJ and Eva are behind the viper cabin.

DJ: "So remember our deal?"

Eva: "Yes, and just so you know, I told Ezikiel"

DJ: "So about that list..."

Eva: "I've recruited all 3 people"

DJ: "Good"

In the mess hall.

Chris: "Campers, tonights challenge should test your aim...Paintball"

Cody: "Paintball?"

Chris: "Each of you will go into the woods with paintball guns, if you get hit, you're out, also each paintball gun only has 30 pellets, lose all of them and you're pretty much toast, last team to have at least one player left will win, first team to lose all players will be voting someone off"

==Confessional==

Heather: "During the last time their was a paintball challenge, my team started firing at eachother, I'd love to see what happens this time"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Ok, so everyone has their guns but I believe I'm missing something, probably into the woods and don't start firing until I say."

All the campers go into the woods in different directions.

==3 minutes later==

Chris (In a helecopter): "Now before I forget, one of the paintball guns is a dud with only 10 bullets. Go."

The campers start hunting.

Hunter: "This challenge was made for me"

DJ: "Too easy"

As soon as he says that, Geoff shoots him in the back.

Chris: "Now I remember what I forgot to give them, protective padding, oh well. DJ is out, the teams players are now 9-8-8-9"

Garrett and Wesley try to find campers by hiding near the totem pole from the last challenge, Noah and Alejandro come over and Garrett and Wesley shoot them.

Chris: "Alejandro and Noah, goodbye. The total team members are now 9-8-6-9"

Kimberly: "Come out everyone"

Duncan: "Bye Bye baby"

He shoots her.

Chris: "So now that Kimberly is out, it's 9-8-6-8"

Garrett and Wesley (I forgot to say that they are hiding in bushes on opposite sides of the totem pole) are still waiting at the totem pole when Hunter arrives.

Wesley: "Bye Hunter"

Garrett and Wesley both fire at Hunter from opposite sides, he dodges, causing Garrett and Wesley to shoot eachother.

Chris: "Goodbye Garrett and Wesley"

Hunter picks up Garrett and Wesley's paintball guns, takes out their 28 bullets each and places them in his gun, so he now had a total of 86 bullets, the paintball guns could hold up to 100.

Hunter: "I'm coming for you Shane"

Doug was trying to find as many people as he can. He came across Eva.

Doug: "Bye Eva"

Eva shoots him before he could even aim his gun.

Chris: "Doug is out, 8-8-6-6"

Bridgette was trying to avoid being caught that way she could eventually wait until she was in the last few and win it for her entire team.

Tommy walks up behind her.

Tommy: "Bridgette..."

Bridgette gets shocked and fires at him.

Chris: "OH MY GOD, BRIDGETTE JUST SHOT TOMMY"

Bridgette: "Sorry Tommy"

Tommy: "I was just trying to ask if you were OK"

Bridgette: "Again, sorry"

She turns around to see Ray pointing his paintball gun at her gut.

Ray: "Bye Bye Bridgette"

Before he can fire, Geoff shoots Ray in the shoulder.

Chris: "Ray is out"

Bridgette: "Thanks, Geoff, and sorry"

Geoff: "For what?"

Bridgette shoots him.

Bridgette: "That"

Chris: "Geoff is out, the teams are now 8-7-5-5"

Hunter is still looking for Shane.

Hunter: "Come on out"

Ezikiel comes out of the trees with a gun in hand.

Hunter shoots him.

Chris: "Ezikiel is out"

Sierra had the same strategy as Bridgette, she steps on a twig causing Owen to hear her thinking she was someone else.

Owen: "Sorry Sierra, I thought you were someone from another team"

Chris: "Team Tiger just lost Sierra thanks to Owen"

==6 minutes later==

Team Leo was just down to Hunter and Duncan, Team Viper only had Shane and Bridgette, Team Eagle only had Austin and Heather, Team Tiger only had Owen and Evan.

Duncan was looking for anyone.

Austin: "Die Duncan"

He shoots Duncan.

Austin: "I can't believe it, I eliminated Duncan, I ELIMINAT..."

Before he could finish, Austin is shot by Shane.

Chris: "Duncan and Austin are eliminated"

Owen was hiding in the trees while Hunter was still looking for Shane. Owen farts just like last time.

Hunter: "Smells like cheese"

He looks up.

Hunter: "Owen? Nice try"

Hunter shoots Owen.

Chris: "Owen is out, and still no sign of the dud"

Bridgette: "I really hope I don't shoot Shane like I did Tommy"

Evan stands infront of her.

Evan: "Hello Bridgette"

Bridgette: "AHH"

She fires.

Chris: "Evan and Team Tiger are all out"

Bridgette: "Well at least I didn't shoot Shane"

Hunter: "No, I'm doing that"

He shoots Bridgette in the elbow.

Chris: "Bridgette is out"

Heather was the last of her team and the last girl left in the challenge.

Heather: "Where are you?"

Shane: "Right behind you"

He fires at Heather.

Chris: "Heather and Team Eagle are out"

==5 minutes later==

Shane was still hunting for Hunter as Hunter was trying to find Shane.

Hunter: "Hello Shane"

Shane: "Hello Hunter"

Hunter fires and misses.

Shane fires 8 bullets, if Shane had the dud then he would be out of bullets. Hunter dodges all of them.

Hunter: "Eat it Shane"

Hunter fires at Shane. Shane tries to fire at Hunter but it turns out that he had the dud.

A paintball hits Shane.

Chris: "The winners are Team Leo"

Hunter: "Yes"

Chris: "Team Leo, your prize is an all expense paid trip to the tuck shop"

Team Leo cheer.

Chris: "Team Tiger, get to the confessional, one of you is going home"

==Confessional==

Garrett: "2 weeks in a row?"

==Confessional over==

At the Boat of Losers

Chris: "Here we go, if I call your name, you may get off the boat, last person on the boat is out"

Silence.

Chris: "Wesley"

Chris: "Garrett, Kimberly, Trish, Geoff and Sadie"

Sadie: "Yes"

Chris: "Sierra"

Sierra: "Yes"

Chris: "Owen, Evan, both of you have reasons to be eliminated, Owena accidently opened fire on his own team and Evan cost you all the challenge"

Owen: "We know"

Chris: "Eliminated from Total Drama Island is..."

Dramatic Heartbeat.

Chris: "Owen"

Owen: "Oh"

Chris: "Now we say goodbye to Owen"

Chris and Evan get off the boat as it takes Owen away.

Chris: "And I'd like to announce that the new captain of Team Tiger is..."

Another dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Wesley, join us tomorrow on Total Drama Island.

* * *

Chapter 6 done

**Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Time for chapter 7

Who will be voted off?

* * *

Chris was facing the 34 remaining campers with a big sheet hiding something.

Chris: "Campers, prepare to fight, because tonight's challenge is..."

Chris removes the sheet to reveal a big ring.

Chris: "Wrestling"

Hunter: "Yes"

Chris: "Teams must pick 2 people to represent them in two tournaments, one for males and one for females, tournament winners will pick a different team member to compete in the prize fight, there will also be a third place fight, loser loses the challenge and must vote off one of their own"

Later on, the males were Hunter, DJ, Geoff and Ray. The females were Leshawna, Eva, Kimberly and Megan.

Chris: "First up, Hunter and DJ"

DJ: "Eva, I need to talk to you after this"

Eva: "Ok"

DJ steps into the ring to the song In the club by 50 cent.

Hunter steps into the ring to the song Rise Above (feat. Christian York).

Chris rings the bell. Hunter puts DJ into a headlock.

8 minutes later, Hunter knocks DJ down with a spear.

Chris: "1!2!3! Hunter wins"

Geoff enters the ring to the song Na Na Na.

Ray enters to Derreck Bateman's wwe theme.

after 5 minutes Geoff gives up after being locked into a dragon sleeper.

In the ladies division, Eva beat Leshawna and Kimberly beat Megan.

Chris: "Time for the final challenge, a mixed tag match, the person who loses for their team will be on the team that will vote someone off"

After 10 minutes, Hunter pins Ray.

Chris: "That means that tonight, Team Tiger will vote off someone. Teams Leo and Viper, you get the grand prize, a chocolate fountain"

At the dock of shame, everyone but Ray, Megan and Austin have gotten off.

Chris: "Now, the next person safe from elimination is..."

==Confessional==

Austin: "It's obvious I wasn't out, I didn't cost our team the challenge"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Austin"

Austin leaves.

Chris: "Tonight, Total Drama Island says goodbye to..."

Dramatic Heartbeat.

Chris: "Ray"

Ray: "WHAT?"

Chris: "Ray, you're out"

Megan gets off.

Ray: "I'LL BE BACK, YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF RAYMANDO ANTONIO GARCIA"

Chris: "That takes care of him, join us next time on Total Drama Island"

With DJ.

DJ: "Eva, Ezikiel and others, welcome to this meeting of The almighty alliance, first off, role call, Ezikiel"

Ezikiel: "Here"

DJ: "Eva"

Eva: "Here"

DJ: "Katie"

Katie: "Here"

DJ: "Izzy"

Izzy: "Here"

DJ: "Noah"

Noah: "Here"

DJ: "Perfect"

* * *

Chapter 7 is done, sorry if it sucked, I have a bit of writers block

**Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama

* * *

DJ: "Eva, we clear about tonight's strategy?"

Eva: "Yes, if we vote someone off it has to be whoever you say"

DJ: "Correct"

Chris approaches the campers.

Chris: "Everyone, tonight's challenge, A scavenger hunt"

Chef: "The rules are simple, Chris will give each of the team captains lists, maps and score keys, you have to find as many items from the list as you can"

Chris: "And each item is worth different points, and one more thing, Each team member can only bring back 1 thing each"

Izzy: "That's not fair, our team only has 7 members, 2 of the other teams have 9"

Chris: "Who ever accused me of being fair?"

Izzy: "Good point"

Chef: "GO"

The campers run off into the woods.

==TEAM LEO==

Duncan: "The first thing on the list is a carving of the head of the most handsome man in the world, worth 10,000 points"

Hunter: "Seems a little too risky to try to find first, if it's worth that many points then it's bound to be well guarded"

Emily: "You're smart"

Hunter: "Thanks"

Hunter puts his arm around Emily.

Cody: "Wait, are you two dating now?"

Hunter: "Actually, we were dating since last season, we signed up for this season together"

Sophia: "Aw, how sweet, you didn't want to be seperated"

Duncan: "FOCUS, alright Hunter's probably right about the carving being valuable so let's try to find something else"

Leshawna: "Let me see that"

Duncan hands Leshawna the list.

Leshawna: "What about this, a hockey mask with 2 specific letters written in specific places, worth 500 points?"

Hunter: "Seems easy enough, let's find it"

They follow Duncan with the map till they get to a movie screening, they see 4 hockey masks each with 2 different letters written on them, there was one with "OE", 1 with "DE", 1 with "AJ" and the final one with "CM".

Trent: "Which one is it?"

Katie: "We can't play it safe, we can only take 1"

Chris (in a helecopter): "I forgot to tell you that some of the items are in duplicates, pick a wrong one and you will lose the amount of points that the correct item is worth"

Duncan: "So if we get this wrong, we lose 500 points"

Doug: "Grab the one that has 'CM' on it"

Hunter: "Why?"

Doug: "I think it stands for Chris McLean"

Duncan: "Fair argument"

Emily grabs the hockey mask that says "CM" and they run back to Chef since Chris was still in the helecopter.

==Confessional==

Doug: "If this is wrong, I will vote myself off"

==Confessional over==

Team Leo get back to Chef and give him the mask. Chef examines it.

Chef: "This is the right hockey mask"

Team Leo cheer.

Chef: "Emily, since you brought back the mask, you can't bring back any other things on the list, you may head to the mess hall, dinner is served"

Emily heads to the mess hall.

Chef texts Chris.

Chris: "Team Leo have found the hockey mask and have picked up 500 points"

Everyone crosses the hockey mask off the lists.

==TEAM VIPER==

Alejandro: "Ok, let's try to find this, the tooth that Scott extracted from a shark in season 4, worth 1000 points"

Noah: "Seems easy"

They follow Alejandro, they come across the river from the first challenge.

Alejandro: "Ok, everyone search, whoever finds is is taking it back"

Alejandro checked the river, DJ, Shane, Eva and Lita checked the kayaks, Noah, Bridgette and Tommy checked the other side of the river and Lita checked around.

Shane: "No tooth, but I did find my keys, must have dropped them during the first challenge"

Tommy: "I found the tooth"

Alejandro: "Let's go"

DJ (Whispering to Eva): "Eva, if we lose this challenge, we have to vote off Tommy, he's too energetic and it makes him a threat"

Eva: "Got it"

==Confessional==

Eva: "I can't believe I'm doing all this just so DJ won't blab that I'm dating Ezikiel"

==Confessional over==

Team Viper give the tooth to Chef.

Chef: "Congrats, that's 1000 points for Team Viper"

Team Viper celebrate.

Chef: "Tommy, you brought the tooth so GET YOUR BUTT TO THE MESS HALL"

Tommy: "On it"

Tommy runs to the mess hall and Chef texts Chris.

Chris: "Team Viper have found the shark tooth, 1000 points to Team Viper"

Everyone crosses off the shark tooth from their lists.

==TEAM EAGLE==

Heather: "Ok, The thing with the most points is the carving, but it's probably booby trapped, so the thing with the 2nd most points at stake is a tiki statue, it's worth 8000 points"

Justin: "Let's get it"

They follow Heather to a waterfall.

Heather: "Everyone spread out, we'll cover more ground"

After 2 minutes of searching, Justin, Ezikiel, Austin and Adyson all found tiki statues.

Heather: "This must be one of those duplicate traps that Chris was talking about"

Chris lands his helecopter.

Chris: "The tiki that you are looking for is the one that looks 100% like the one that Beth took from Bony Island in season 1"

Heather: "But I thought she broke that up"

Chris: "She did, the right one is just a replica"

Chris leaves again.

Heather: "Ok these tiki statues look like an aztec sumo wrestler, a baby crying, a tribal chief and a skeleton"

Austin: "I can't remember what the tiki looked like, but I do know that it wasn't a skeleton"

Adyson throws the tiki she was holding away.

Heather: "I don't remember it being a tribal chief either"

Austin throws his tiki away aswell.

Justin: "So it's between the sumo and the baby"

Megan: "Try the sumo"

Ezikiel throws his tiki away and they run back to Chef.

==Confessional==

Heather: "If we lose this challenge because of Megan's mistake, she's out"

==Confessional over==

When they get back...

Chef: "You got lucky, this is the right choice"

Team Eagle breathe a sigh of relief.

Chef: "Justin, mess hall, now"

Justin heads off and Chef texts Chris.

Chris: "Team Eagle have found the tiki statue granting them 8000 points"

Everyone crosses the tiki statue off the lists

==TEAM TIGER==

Wesley: "Ok, we can't take the risk of the carving being booby trapped, we have to find something else"

Evan: "I'll look at that"

Evan takes the list.

Evan: "It's only worth 100 points but I think we should try to find the smashed guitar"

Wesley: "Where is it?"

They follow Evan to the theatre where they see 4 smashed guitars, one red, one blue, one black and one white.

Sadie: "Get the blue one"

Wesley: "Why?"

Sadie: "I read online that blue is Chris' favourite colour"

Evan: "That's our only lead"

Evan grabs the blue guitar and the team race to Chef Hatchet.

==Confessional==

Sadie: "Blue may be Chris' favourite colour but we may have still grabbed the wrong one, but if it is the wrong one, at least we don't lose too much points"

==Confessional over==

Chef doesn't even examine the guitar.

Chef: "WRONG, the one you were looking for was the black guitar"

Sadie: "At least we don't lose** too** many points"

Chef: "Evan, report to the communal bathrooms, you have chores to do"

Evan: "Oh man"

Evan leaves and Chef texts Chris.

Chris: "Team Tiger have gotten the wrong smashed guitar and lose 100 points, even though they didn't get the right guitar, no one is allowed to find it"

Everyone crosses the guitar off the list.

==TEAM LEO==

Duncan: "We still can't take the risk of that carving being booby trapped, so up next we have to find the Canadian flag, it's worth 7000 points, follow me"

Team Leo follow Duncan to a flag pole with no flag.

Duncan: "Ok, let's find that flag"

They all look around.

Sophia: "Found it"

==Confessional==

Sophia: "Too easy"

==Confessional over==

They bring the flag to Chris who had landed his helecopter.

Chris: "Well done, that's a total of 7500 points, and only 4 things left on the list, Sophia, get to the mess hall, you're done"

Sophia leaves. Chris gets out his megaphone.

Chris: "ATTENTION EVERYONE, TEAM LEO HAVE FOUND THE CANADIAN FLAG, THIS MEANS THAT THERE ARE ONLY 4 ITEMS LEFT"

Everyone crosses the canadian flag off the list.

==TEAM EAGLE==

Heather: "Ok, the next item on the list is Chris' biography, worth 7500 points, let's go"

Team Eagle follow Heather to Chris' trailer, they see 4 books, all of them saying that they're Chris' biography.

Justin: "I got this"

He picks up a book at random.

==Confessional==

Justin: "I'm just taking a shot in the dark"

==Confessional over==

Chris opens the book.

Chris: "This isn't my biography, it's a cookbook"

Heather: "DAMN YOU JUSTIN"

Chris: "Now that means that you lose 7500 points"

Chef: "Justin, follow me"

Chef leads Justin to the kitchen for dish duty.

Chris (With his megaphone): "MY BIOGRAPHY CAN NO LONGER BE FOUND"

Everyone crosses off Chris' biography from the list.

==TEAM TIGER==

Wesley: "The next item on the list is an antique clock worth 300 points"

Team Tiger follow Wesley to the mess hall where they see the antique clock on the wall, they form a human pyramid to reach it.

==Confessional==

Wesley: "It's the only antique clock there is"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Congrats, this is the antique clock giving your team 200 bonus points"

Team Tiger celebrate.

Chris (With his megaphone): "THE ANTIQUE CLOCK HAS BEEN FOUND, ONLY 2 ITEMS ON THE LIST LEFT"

==TEAM VIPER==

Alejandro: "The only 2 items left are the carving and a Chris' favourite hat"

DJ: "How much is the hat worth?"

Alejanro: "900 points"

Eva: "Let's get it"

They follow Alejandro and find a chest, inside is 4 hats.

DJ: "Which one is Chris' favourite?"

Eva holds up a black fedora.

Eva: "Try this one"

Alejandro: "You do know that if we are wrong, we will be in last place"

Eva: "Yeah, but we can't play it safe"

Alejandro: "Good point"

They take the hat to Chris. When they give it to him.

Chris: "This isn't my favourite hat, my favourite is a red fedora with a black band"

Team Viper: "Oh man"

Chris: "Eva, your penalty is that you have to scrub the boat of losers"

Eva: "I'll get started right away"

Chris: "THERE IS ONLY ONE ITEM LEFT ON THE LIST, THAT IS THE CARVING OF THE MOST HANDSOME MAN IN THE WORLD"

All the teams follow the maps and they see the carving, the immunity idol from TDROTI, a carving of Chris.

Duncan: "Of course"

Duncan reaches for it when dynamite goes off.

Hunter: "I knew it was booby trapped"

Everyone tries to grab the carving setting off more dynamite, hammer swings, pit traps, net traps and trip wires.

Hunter: "I got it"

Everyone races back but DJ is able to get the carving and give it to Chris.

Chris: "TEAM VIPER WINS"

Team Tiger are depressed because they now have to vote off one of their own.

Chris: "Now to declare which team is sending someone home"

Heather: "Team Tiger, they lost"

Chris: "The points were just to find out who gets the prize, the tie breaker is a race, you must race to the theatre, grab a smashed guitar and run back"

Duncan runs for his team, Heather for hers and Garrett for his.

Chris: "GO"

They are off. When they get back, Heather returns first followed by Garrett and then Duncan.

Chris: "Team Leo, you're sending someone home"

DJ: "Katie, I need to tell you something"

Katie: "What?"

DJ: "I need you to convince your team to vote off (Not telling you)"

Katie: "Why?"

DJ: "I don't trust them"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "If I call your name, you can get off the boat, Katie"

Katie leaves.

Chris: "Leshawna and Cody"

They leave.

Chris: "Emily, Doug and Sophia"

They leave too, but Emily stays on the dock.

Chris: "The last person who is definately safe is...Hunter"

Hunter leaves, and is hugged by Emily.

Chris: "Trent, Duncan, you two both might be gone tonight"

Duncan: "Well one of us isn't, which one of us is going home?"

Chris: "Tonight, Total Drama says goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Trent"

Trent: "What, why?"

Chris: "No idea"

Duncan and Chris leave.

Chris: "What will happen next time on Total Drama Island?"

* * *

Finished, sorry for any Trent fans.


	9. Chapter 9

Incase any of you are wondering why Tyler, Lyndsay and Gwen aren't competing this season, that will be revealed this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own TD

* * *

Chris: "Hello cam..."

Doug: "Excuse me Chris, why aren't Gwen, Lindsay and Tyler competing this season?"

Chris: "Gwen got a job as an artist in France, Tyler isn't good for ratings and Lindsay's pregnant. Anyway, tonight's challenge is a game of volleyball"

Noah: "Sports, not my forte, remember?"

Chris: "Doesn't matter Noah, two teams per game, the winners play eachother, whoever loses the finals will vote off one of there own"

==GAME 1: TEAM LEO VS TEAM TEAM EAGLE==

After the game, the winners are Team Leo.

==Confessional==

Heather: "We may have lost, but it doesn't matter, we won't be voting anyone off"

==Confessional over==

==GAME 2: TEAM VIPER VS TEAM TIGER==

After the game, the winners are Team Viper.

==Confessional==

DJ: "VICTORY IS MINE"

Eva: "My god, DJ has gone completely mad with power"

==Confessional over==

==FINALS: TEAM LEO VS TEAM VIPER==

The game ends with Team Leo victorious.

Chris: "Team Viper, I'll see you at the boat of losers, and this time, all the campers must watch"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "If I call your name, you're allowed off the boat, Noah"

Noah gets off.

Chris: "Eva"

==Confessional==

DJ: "I still don't trust Tommy, so he's gone"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Alejandro, Bridgette, Shane and Ashley"

They get off.

Chris: "Lita"

Lita gets off.

Chris: "Tonight, Total Drama Island says goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "DJ"

DJ: "WHAT? I DEMAND A RECOUNT"

Chris and Tommy get off. DJ yells something as the boat leaves.

DJ: "HEY EZIKIEL, WHO'S GOING TO BE THE BEST MAN AT YOU AND EVA'S WEDDING"

Eva and Ezikiel were shocked when he said that and all the campers just stare at them.

Chris: "Join us next time on Total Drama Island"

* * *

DJ is out because Eva was sick of him, so she convinced the vipers to get rid of him.

Sorry the chapter is short.

**Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

I DID IT, 10 CHAPTERS.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA ANYTHING, I ONLY OWN THE ROOKIES

* * *

Eva and Ezikiel were very happy that everyone knew about them now, they had nothing to hide.

Katie: "So when did you 2 start dating?"

Eva: "Around about the time Ezikiel stopped looking like Golleum from Lord of the Rings"

Izzy: "Where did you go on your first date?"

Ezikiel: "My families resteraunt, there's a reason they have 4 stars"

Chris: "Enough of that, tonight we have to focus on the chalenge"

Duncan: "What is it?"

Chris: "When I went to camp there was an activity where people had to stack up boxes while one person climbed them"

Duncan: "So?"

Chris: "That's the challenge"

Duncan: "Huh?"

Chris: "You must ust the crate towers to reach a tree branch and grab a box with a team flag inside"

Duncan: "Ok"

At the challenge, the people standing on the box towers were Hunter, Ezikiel, Ashley and Sierra.

Chris: "Remember, the person who reaches the top first will grab a box with a flag inside, a team flag, remember that the team with immunity is the team whose flag is in the box, not who reaches the top first...Go"

They start, Hunter reaches the top first, then Ashley, then Sierra, then Ezikiel.

Hunter opens the box and pulls out a green flag with a bird logo.

Chris: "Team Eagle get the prize of the new party cabin for 1 week"

Ashley opens up her box and pulls out an orange flag with a striped jungle cat logo.

Chris: "Second place is Team Tiger"

Sierra opens her box and pulls out a dark blue flag with a snake logo.

Chris: "3rd place is team Viper"

Ezikiel opens the last box and pulls out a red flag with a lion logo.

Chris: "Tonight, Team Leo is voting off one of there own"

==At the boat of losers, only Hunter and Katie are left==

Chris: "Tonight, Total Drama Island says a fine farewell to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Hunter"

Hunter: "Sorry but..."

Hunter pulls out a white, wooden star.

Hunter: "I'm staying"

Chris: "The skill star, you must balance on this log for 5 minutes"

Hunter succeeds and is safe from elimination.

Chris: "In that case, Katie, you're gone"

Katie: "Bye everyone"

The boat of losers leaves, taking Katie away.

Chris: "Now that Team Leo are down a cat, how will this affect the game? Find out tomorrow on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Game over for Katie.

Now that Hunter used the second star, there are only 2 left.

**Read and Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Total Drama

* * *

The campers were having breakfast, today was shreaded meat.

Hunter: "So what do you think todays challenge is going to be?"

Leshawna: "Could be anything, Football, staying silent, hide and seek, anything"

Duncan: "Yeah, you can't predict what's going to happen"

Chris walks in.

Chris: "Campers, tonight, you people will be playing a good old fashion game of tennis"

Alejandro: "Tennis"

==Confessional==

Noah: "When will Chris get the fact that SPORTS ARE NOT MY FORTE?"

==Confessional over==

Chris leads the teams to a tennis court.

Chris: "Tonight 4 players from each team will compete, 2 males and 2 females, we will play tournament style, whoever comes in first place will win immunity and tonights prize...a personal spring cleaning of their cabin. 2nd place will get just immunity. 3rd place will get immunity and bathroom duties. 4th place will vote someone off"

==5 minutes later==

The first match was between Duncan and Heather. First serve: Duncan.

After 3 serves each the winner is Duncan.

==Match 2: Alejandro vs Sadie==

The winner is Sadie.

==Quarter final 1: Duncan vs Sadie==

The winner is Sadie.

==Confessional==

Duncan: "How could I lose to her?"

==Confessional over==

==Match 3: Leshawna vs Justin==

The winner is Justin.

==Match 4: Eva vs Geoff==

The winner is Eva.

==Confessional==

Geoff: "I'm not suprised that I lost, Eva is one of the best sports people in the world"

==Confessional over==

==Quarter final 2: Justin vs Eva==

The winner is Eva.

==Semi final 1: Sadie vs Eva==

The winner is Eva.

Chris: "Eva has made it to the finals, but that doesn't mean that Team Viper are in the clear just yet, we still have the rookies to compete"

Duncan: "Hey Chris, what would happen if someone from Team Viper made it to the semi finals, lost and then lost the 3rd place match, but Eva wins the 1st place finals?"

Chris: "Can't happen, if someone from one team loses the 3rd place finals when their team mate is in the 1st place finals, then someone at random would take their place in the finals"

==Match 5: Hunter vs Megan==

The winner is Hunter.

==Match 6: Shane vs Trish==

The winner is Shane.

==Quarter final 3: Hunter vs Shane==

The winner is Hunter.

==Match 7: Emily vs Austin==

The winner is Austin.

==Match 8: Ashley vs Wesley==

The winner is Ashley.

==Quarter final 4: Austin vs Ashley==

The winner is Austin.

==Semi finals 2:Hunter vs Austin==

The winner is Hunter.

Chris: "Time for the 3rd place finals, Sadie vs Austin"

==3rd place finals: Sadie vs Austin==

The winner is Austin.

Chris: "So tonight, we say goodbye to one of the tigers but Team Eagle have bathroom duties. Time for the finals, Eva for Team Viper will take on Hunter from Team Leo"

==Finals: Eva vs Hunter==

The winner is Hunter.

Chris: "Congratz to Hunter, winning the tennis challenge for his team and gaining Team Leo the cabin renovations, as for Team Tiger, I'll see you all at the boat of losers"

==Confessional==

Sadie: "I must be the one who's going home, it makes sense, I cost the team a chance at immunity

==Confessional over==

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "Well, tonight the votes were all over the place, but there was one person with more votes than anyone else, if I call your name, get off the boat last one on is out of the contest, the first name I'm going to call is...Sierra"

Sierra gets off.

Chris: "Garrett"

Garrett pats Wesley on the back and leaves.

Chris: "Evan"

Evan follows Garrett back to the cabin.

Chris: "Kimberly"

Kimberly gets off.

Chris: "The final 4, Geoff, Sadie, Wesley and Trish, all of you lost in the tournament and are the only people that gained any votes, the next person who is safe is...Geoff"

Geoff: "Yeah"

Geoff gets off.

Chris: "Trish"

Trish: "Goodbye, good luck"

Chris: "Sadie, Wesley you both messed up today, Sadie lost the match that caused you guys to vote someone off and Wesley lost in the first round"

Sadie: "So who's going home?"

Chris: "The person leaving Total Drama Island today is..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Sadie"

Sadie: "Wesley, would you tell the others that I said goodbye?"

Wesley: "No problem"

Chris and Wesley get off the boat as it leaves, taking Sadie with it.

Chris: "And Team Tiger are down 1 woman, who will get voted off next time, find out on Total Drama Island"

* * *

So Sadie's gone, leaving only 7 members of Team Tiger remaining, who's going home next?

**Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Attention readers, I have some good news and I have some bad news, I shall reveal both pieces of news after this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island

* * *

The campers were all in their cabins waiting for Chris to reveal the challenge. All of them were awake except for Hunter who was dreaming of what he would do if he won the prize money.

Duncan: "Hunter, wake up"

Hunter: "Morning"

Hunter gets out of bed and goes to his suitcase to get his clothes.

Hunter: "Ok, who took my favourite shirt"

Cody: "The red button down with short, black sleeves and the Japanese kanji for courage, honour and determination on the back?"

Hunter: "Yes"

Cody: "Haven't seen it"

Hunter: "Then how do you know what it looks like?"

Cody: "Because it's the only one you've worn since episode 1"

Duncan: "Yeah, how come it seems like no one on this show ever changes their clothes?"

Hunter: "Don't know, anyway, I guess I'll wear this shirt until I find my favourite one"

If you watch American Pie: The Wedding, the shirt that Hunter has on now is the same as the green shirt with black flames that Stifler had on when he got into the dance-off.

Chris: "Will all campers report to the theatre?"

8 minutes later, all the campers got to the theatre wherechris has set up 8 buzzers.

Chris: "Tonight's challenge is a quiz"

==Confessional==

Noah: "Thank god that the challenge is a quiz. With all the sport challenges, it's nice to have a challenge that tests a persons wit"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Teams must choose 2 players to compete"

==TEAM LEO==

Duncan: "Emily, you're smart aren't you?"

Emily: "Yes, of course"

Duncan: "Then you're playing"

Emily: "Ok"

Cody: "I'll compete too"

Duncan: "Ok then, we've got our team"

==TEAM EAGLE==

Heather: "First off, who's competing?"

Megan: "I'll do it"

Heather: "Ok then, who else?"

Austin: "I'll do it too"

Heather: "In that case, we have our quiz team"

==TEAM TIGER==

Wesley: "Ok, Sierra, Evan, you 2 are competing in this challenge"

==TEAM VIPER==

Alejandro: "Noah, since you are one of the smartest, you are competing alongside Bridgette"

Bridgette: "Why am I competing?"

Alejandro: "Because you're one of the smartest girls in the game"

==The challenge==

Chris: "Here are the rules, I will ask the questions, if you buzz in and answer right then you can pick someone to get hit with a water balloon, get it wrong and you will get hit with a water balloon and you are out. First question: What is the name of Spongebob Squarepants hometown?"

Austin buzzes in.

Austin: "Bikini Bottom"

Chris: "Correct, pick someone to get hit with a water balloon"

Austin: "Sierra"

Chef hits Sierra with a water balloon.

Chris: "Next question, who is the current president of the United States of America?"

Noah: "Barack Obama"

Chris: "Correct, who's getting hit?"

Noah: "Megan"

Chef hits Megan with a water balloon.

Chris: "What is the capital of Australia?"

Sierra: "Sydney"

Chris: "That's wrong, the correct answer was Canberra"

Chef hits Sierra with a water balloon and she joins her team.

Chris: "Name any of the eggheads from the gameshow Eggheads"

Emily: "CJ"

Chris: "Correct, who will you hit with the balloon?"

Emily: "Noah"

Chef hits Noah with a water balloon.

Chris: "Spell the word reign as in championship reign"

Megan: "R-E-I-G-N"

Chris: "Correct"

Megan: "Hit Noah with the water balloon"

==10 minutes later==

Only Noah, Emily, Austin and Evan are left.

Chris: "Now since we are at the half-way mark, if you get a question right, you can choose someone to be eliminated. How mny states are in the USA?"

Emily: "50"

Chris: "Correct, who's out?"

Emily: "Noah"

Noah is hit with a water balloon and goes to his other team mates.

Chris: "So that means that Team Viper are sending someone home, but not Noah since he lasted the longest o his team. What continent is New Zealand in?"

Austin: "Australia"

Chris: "Wrong, some people call it Australia but it's actually Austrilasia"

Austin is hit with a water balloon and leaves.

Chris: "Final question, Who holds the record for longest reigning WWE champion?"

Emily: "Bruno Sammartino"

Chris: "Correct, Team Leo are the winners and they win a make your own sundae bar. Team Viper, one of you is going home"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "Here we are, if I call your name then you can get off the boat and you are safe, remember, Noah lasted longer than any of you in the challenge so he is safe"

Noah gets off the boat.

Chris: "Eva"

Eva gets off.

Chris: "Shane...Tommy...Lita and Ashley"

They all get back to the cabin.

Chris: "Only 2 left, the person going home tonight is..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Alejandro"

Alejandro: "WHAT?"

Chris: "Your team voted you off because you were too bossy"

Chris and Bridgette get off the boat as it takes Alejandro away.

Chris: "And with that Team Viper says adios to Alejandro, who will be the new captain of Team Viper? Find out next time on Total Drama Island"

* * *

So here's the bad news I was talking about earlier, I can't think of a challenge for challenge 20, but the good news is that you can help me out, just send in a suggestion in a review, when I reach challenge 19 I will post the 2 best suggestions and you's will have 1 week to vote for a winner.

**Read and Review**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Total Drama

* * *

Chris had lead the campers to a pool for the challenge, swimming.

Chris: "Team captains will swim to the other side of the pool, grab a flag and come back, tag in their team mate and their team mate will do the same thing etc"

Duncan: "So what will the orders be?"

Chris: "For Team Leo: Duncan, Leshawna, Hunter, Emily, Cody, Doug and Sophia"

Chef: "For Team Viper: New team captain Ashley, Noah, Bridgette, Shane, Lita, Eva and Tommy"

Chris: "For Team Eagle: Heather, Austin, Megan, Justin, Izzy, Adyson and Ezikiel"

Chef: "And for Team Tiger: Wesley, Kimberly, Geoff, Sierra, Evan, Trish and Garrett"

==10 minutes later==

Chris: "GO"

20 minutes later, all teams were down to their last member, Garrett came in first.

Chris: "TEAM TIGER WIN INVINCIBILITY AND THE AQUAROBICS"

Shane came second.

Chris: "TEAM VIPER COME IN SECOND"

Megan came 3rd.

Chris: "TEAM EAGLE HAVE DISH DUTIES AND WE SAY GOODBYE TO ONE OF TEAM LEO"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "The first person still in the contest is...Cody"

Cody leaves.

Chris: "Leshawna"

Leshawna leaves.

Chris: "Hunter"

Hunter gets off the boat but doesn't leave the dock of shame.

Chris: "Emily"

Emily gets off, gives Hunter a hug and they both leave together.

Chris: "Doug"

Doug leaves.

Chris: "Duncan, Sophia, one of you two is out and cannot return, that person is..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Sophia"

Duncan: "Bye Sophia"

Chris and Duncan get off the boat as it takes Sophia away.

Chris: "Join us next time on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Sorry this sucked, I made a better version at first that told you exactly what happened during the challenge but my computer stopped working for some reason, anyway, see you next time

**Read and Review**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI

* * *

Chris: "Hello campers, tonight's challenge is one of my favourites from camp, catapulting"

Duncan: "Sounds good"

Chris: "Each of you has 10 coloured rocks, each one in your team colour, you must shoot multiple things in the booth behind me while trying to knock over the golden McLean, if you can knock that over then you are automatically in 1st place, there is also a silver McLean, a bronze McLean and a Stone McLean, knock over the silver one and your team is instantly in 2nd place, knock over the bronze McLean and your team is automatically in 3rd place and knock over the stone one and your team is voting someone off. Let's find out who's going first"

Chris spins a wheel that lands on a green section.

Chris: "Team Eagle are up first, Heather will be shooting first"

Heather didn't hit anything.

Chris: "Justin next"

Justin didn't hit anything.

==8 minutes later==

Team Eagle had hit the silver McLean so they came in second.

Team Leo had it the bronze McLean so they came in 3rd

Team Viper hadn't hit anything.

Evan was the last one shooting if he hit the Gold McLean then his team would come in first place, if he hadn't hit anything then Chris would judge the teams on who did better.

Evan hit one of the final McLeans...

The stone one.

Chris: "Team Tiger is saying goodbye to someone tonight, whereas Team Viper get the prize, massage chairs"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "You have cast your votes, if I call your name then you are safe and you may get off the vote, if you are still on the boat after everyone else is off the boat then you are out and you can't compete for the $5,000,000 prize. The first person safe is...Geoff"

Geoff leaves.

Chris: "Sierra, Wesley and Kimberly"

They all leave.

Chris: "Trish"

Trish leaves.

Chris: "Evan, Garrett, one of you is out, tonight, Total Drama Island says goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Evan"

Evan: "Well, goodbye Chris, I had fun"

Chris and Garrett get off the boat and the boat takes Evan away.

Chris: "Join us next time on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Game over for Evan, who will be eliminated next?

**Read and Review**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not on Total Drama

* * *

The campers were in the mess hall having their breakfast. Chris entered wearing a helmet and a harness.

Chris: "Campers, I hope you're as excited as I am for the challenge...Rock Climbing"

Duncan: "All right"

Chris: "2 members from each team will attempt to climb a mountain, first team for both members to reach the top will win. Normally I let teams choose partners, but not this time"

Chris takes the campers to the rock they are going to climb.

Chris: "Duncan and Cody will be cimbing for Team Leo with the assist from Doug and Leshawna. Heather and Adyson will climb for Team Eagle while Ezikiel and Austin assist. Noah and Ashley will climb for Team Viper with he assist from Eva and Tommy and Geoff and Sierra will be climbing for Team Tiger while Wesley and Garrett assist"

The teams get ready. Chris prepares to start the game when the teams are ready.

Chris: "Go"

The teams start, Noah is doing suprisingly well, being in 3rd place behind Duncan and Heather. Duncan finishes first.

Chris: "Duncan has finished"

Noah comes 2nd.

Chris: "Noah finishes too"

Heather is able to come third.

Chris: "Well done Heather"

The next person to finish is Geoff.

Chris: "Geoff has successfully climbed, next person to finish wins the spa treatment for their team"

Ashley finishes.

Chris: "THE WINNERS, TEAM VIPER"

Sierra finishes.

Chris: "Team Tiger have come 2nd overall"

Adyson finishes.

Chris: "So tonight we will say goodbye to one of Team Leo"

==At the Boat of Losers==

Chris: "Tonight, we say goodbye to one of you, If I call your name then get off the boat, that means that you're safe and can still compete for the $5,000,000, the first name I'm gonna call is...Hunter"

Hunter leaves.

Chris: "Emily"

Emily leaves too.

Chris: "Leshawna"

Leshawna: "Bye to one of you"

Leshawna leaves.

Chris: "Duncan"

Duncan leaves.

==Confessional==

Cody: "God, you don't know how much pressure there is when it's down to you and someone else at the elimination ceremony"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Cody, Doug, one of you must say goodbye tonight, for one of you, it's game over, the person eliminated this week from Total Drama Island and not coming back anytime soon is...Cody"

Cody: "It's been fun"

Doug and Chris get off the boat and it takes Cody away.

Chris: "Join us next time to see who will be eliminated on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Sorry to all Cody fans who wanted to see Cody win.

**Read and Review**


	16. Chapter 16

I forgot to tell you something about that whole challenge 20 thing, if there is only 1 challenge suggested that I don't already plan on using then that one wins automatically

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, there's one of my rookies that I don't even own

* * *

Chris had taken the campers back to the wrestling ring from 9 challenges ago.

Chris: "Campers, prepare for tonights challenge, Boxing"

Duncan: "Sometimes it seems like you're just giving Team Leo the challenges"

Chris: "Now here's how the challenge works, teams must select 2 players to compete tournament style, last one standing wins invincibility and the grand prize, a fine array of Dutch delicacies"

==10 minutes later==

Team Leo had picked Duncan and Leshawna, Team Eagle had picked Justin and Megan, Team Viper had picked Shane and Eva, Team Tiger had picked Garrett and Trish.

Chris: "First match, Duncan vs Leshawna"

Everyone: "WHAT?"

Chris: "The first round bouts are just to determine who will be representing the team in the rest of the tournament"

==DUNCAN VS LESHAWNA==

Round 1: Duncan

Round 2: Duncan

Round 3: Duncan

Round 4: N/A

Round 5: N/A

Overall winner: Duncan by round victories 3-0

Chris: "Next match, Justin vs Megan"

==JUSTIN VS MEGAN==

Round 1: Megan by KO

Round 2: N/A

Round 3: N/A

Round 4: N/A

Round 5: N/A

Overall winner: Megan by KO in the first round

Chris: "Justin is terrible at combat sports, next match is between Shane and Eva"

==SHANE VS EVA==

Round 1: Eva

Round 2: Shane

Round 3: Shane

Round 4: Eva by KO

Round 5: N/A

Overall winner: Eva by KO in the fourth round

Chris: "Final round 1 bout, Garrett vs Trish"

==GARRETT VS TRISH==

Round 1: Garrett

Round 2: Garrett

Round 3: Garrett by KO

Round 4: N/A

Round 5: N/A

Overall winner: Garrett by KO in the second round

Chris: "Ok, semi final 1, Duncan vs Megan"

Duncan is nowhere to be found.

Chris: "Where is Duncan?"

Duncan was back at the campgrounds talking to Emily.

Emily: "What do you want?"

Duncan: "Between seasons I got back together with Courtney and once this season is over I'm meeting her parents but they aren't going to like..."

Duncan gestures to himself.

Duncan: "This"

Emily: "So you want me to give you a make over for today so that you have it done eary?"

Duncan: "Basically yes"

Emily: "Ok then, I'll do it after the elimination ceremony"

They get back just in time so Chris didn't have to disqualify Duncan.

==DUNCAN VS MEGAN==

Round 1: Duncan

Round 2: Megan

Round 3: Megan

Round 4: Duncan

Round 5: Duncan

Overall winner: Duncan by round victories 3-2

Chris: "Time for the other semi, Eva vs Garrett"

==EVA VS GARRETT==

Round 1: Tie

Round 2: Tie

Round 3: Tie

Round 4: Tie

Round 5: Tie

Chris: "What? 5 ties all in a row? Ok we'll have one more round with no time limit, you can only win by KO"

Tie Breaker Round: Garrett by KO

Overall winner: Garrett by KO in the Tie Breaker Round

Chris: "Time for the 3rd place bout Megan vs Eva"

==MEGAN VS EVA==

Round 1: Eva

Round 2: Eva

Round 3: Megan

Round 4: Eva

Round 5: N/A

Overall winner: Eva by round victories 3-1

Chris: "So tonight we say goodbye to one of Team Eagle, the finals are now Duncan vs Garrett, here's the tale of the tape"

**DUNCAN EVERSFIELD :NAME: GARRETT MURPHY**

**6"1 :HT: 6"3**

**247lbs :WT: 264lbs**

**Brooklyn :HOMETOWN: Phillidelphia**

**197cm :REACH: 196cm**

==DUNCAN VS GARRETT==

Round 1: Duncan

Round 2: Garrett

Round 3: Garrett

Round 4: Duncan

Round 5: Garrett

Round 6: Duncan

Round 7: Duncan by KO

Overall winner: Duncan by KO in the seventh round

Chris: "THE WINNERS: TEAM LEO, as for Team Eagle, get to the confessional and cast your votes, one of you is going home"

==Confessional==

Megan: "I lost the match that caused my team to have to vote someone off, I know I'm going home"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Here we are, if I call your name then you can get off the boat, last one still on it is out of the contest and is inelligable to compete for the $5,000,000. The first person still in the competition is... Ezikiel"

Ezikiel: "All right"

Ezikiel leaves.

Chris: "Austin"

Austin leaves.

Chris: "Adyson, Heather and Izzy"

They leave.

Chris: "Justin, Megan, you two are the last ones here..."

==Confessional==

Justin: "Normally when you're in the final 2 up for elimination then that puts pressure on you...but not in this case"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Tonight, Total Drama Island says goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Justin"

Justin: "WHAT?!"

Chris: "You lost in the quarter finals, by Knockout, in the first round"

Chris and Megan get off the boat and it takes Justin away.

Chris: "Who will be eliminated next time? Find out on Total Drama Island"

The scene cuts away to Emily giving Duncan his make over.

Emily: "Now Duncan, are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

Duncan: "Yeah"

* * *

I will tell you what Duncan looks like when I post the next chapter tomorrow.

**Read and Review**


	17. Chapter 17

Here we go with challenge 17

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ANYTHING (By the way, why do we have to give these disclaimers? You know we don't own anything but made up characters)

* * *

Most of the 24 remaining campers were in the mess hall having breakfast, the only one that wasn't was Duncan, he slept in.

Chris: "Campers, I would like to present tonight's challenge...Where's Duncan?"

Hunter: "He slept in"

Duncan had just entered the mess hall at that moment, he looked different, he was wearing a black t-shirt with no logo, an unbuttoned short sleeve button down top, black jeans and black sneakers, he still had his piercings and his mohawk, but his mohawk had been dyed red.

Hunter: "Wow Duncan, what happened to you?"

Duncan: "I asked Emily to give me a make over"

Chris: "On to tonight's challenge, we're going hunting"

Hunter: "Great, There's a reason they call me Hunter"

Leshawna: "I thought that's what your parents named you when you were born"

Hunter: "Actually me birth name is Michael, Hunter is a nickname"

Chris: "Anyway, there are 4 species of animal on this island, first team to capture all four species will win a free dinner of their favourite foods"

Chef: "And the loser is voting someone off"

Chris: "That's my line, ok, the four species are beavers, squirrels, skunks and bears, if any team doesn't catch a single species then all of them are automatically eliminated"

==10 minutes later==

Chris: "Ok, before we start hunting, you have 10 minutes to find any supplies to help you out"

==10 more minutes later==

Chris: "Ok, now when you've caught an animal bring it back here and put it in one of the cages, the one closest to the mess hall is for Team Tiger, the one next to it is for Team Eagle, then Team Viper and the one closest to the communal bathrooms if for Team Leo. GO"

The teams dart into the woods.

==TEAM LEO==

Hunter: "Ok, let's find the smallest animal first, a squirrel"

Duncan: "No, we have to find the biggest animal first to get it out of the way quicker"

==Confessional==

Hunter: "Duncan was always a favourite of mine watching the show, he still is, but he's not thinking this through, if we find some smaller animals then we can use it as bait to catch the bear and catch 2 animals in 1 attempt"

==Confessional over==

The first team to find an animal is Team Eagle, finding a squirrel.

The second team to find an animal is Team Tiger finding a beaver.

Then Team Viper with a squirrel. There was a bad moment when Lita accidently caused Noah to drop another squrrel he found.

The next team with an animal was Team Leo, finding a skunk.

Chris: "Now that all of you have found at exactly one animal, I'm adding a new rule, first person on each team to find a bear and get it in the cage will recieve immunity from being voted off as an individual, by that I mean that the next time your team is voting someone off, it can't be you"

The next Team to find an animal is Team Leo, finding a beaver.

Then Team Viper are actually able to catch a bear thanks to Shane.

Then Team Eagle find a beaver, then Team Tiger find a squirrel.

Team Leo find a Squirrel, then Team Viper find a skunk, Team Tiger finds a bear thanks to Sierra.

After that, Team Eagle finds a skunk, so every team just needed to find one animal each, Team Leo needed to find a bear, Team Viper had to find a beaver, Team Eagle had to find a bear and Team Tiger had to find a skunk.

The first team to find their final animal is Team Eagle since they found a bear thanks to Izzy.

Chris: "THE WINNERS ARE TEAM EAGLE, THEY WIN A FREE DINNER OF THEIR FAVOURITE FOODS"

==Confessional==

Ezikiel: "I haven't had chocolate cake ever since I got here"

Izzy: "Bacon"

Heather: "Fruit salad"

Austin: "Ice cream"

Megan: "Spagetti"

Adyson: "Chicken sandwiches"

Hunter: "I really could have used some Pepperoni and Ham pizza, too bad my team lost"

==Confessional over==

Team Tiger are able to find their last animal next.

Chris: "TEAM TIGER COME IN SECOND"

Hunter is able to catch a bear for his team.

Chris: "TEAM LEO COME IN 3RD, TEAM VIPER MUST BID SOMEONE ADIOS"

==Confessional==

Duncan: "It's disappointing that my team lost, I really could have used a T-Bone steak"

==Confessional over==

==At the Boat of losers==

Chris: "Wow, here we are, one of you guys will be going home, but since Shane is the one who found the bear, it's not him, if I call your name then you may get off the boat, last one still on the boat is out and can't come back, the first name I'm gonna call is Shane"

Shane struts away.

Chris: "Eva"

Eva leaves.

Chris: "Noah"

Noah leaves.

Chris: "Ashley"

The team captain gives everyone a high five and leaves.

Chris: "Bridgette"

Bridgette leaves.

Chris: "Tommy, Lita, one of you is going home, tonight Total Drama Island will be saying goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Lita"

Tommy gives Lita a comforting hug before leaving to go back to his cabin.

Chris: "Sorry Lita, but the votes were 3 votes to you, 2 votes for Tommy, 1 for Noah and Eva"

Lita: "I don't care, I just didn't want to be one of the first 10 people eliminated and I only entered for fun"

Chris: "Goodbye Lita"

Chris gets off the boat and it takes Lita away.

Chris: "So who will be eliminated next time? Find out on Total Drama Island"

Meanwhile, Team Eagle weren't having a buffet, they were hosting a BBQ with all the other campers.

* * *

Sorry to anyone who mignt have wanted to see Lita come out on top, maybe she'll win next time.

**READ & REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

Now we are so close to 2 things, 1) The TDI merge 2) Finding out which challenge 20 suggestions have reached the final 2 (If someone else submits something that I'm not already going to use)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except 19 of the rookies (Emily is based off of someone I have a crush on)

* * *

The campers were thinking of what tonight's challenge could be.

Chef: "Hello everyone, welcome to tonight's challenge..."

Noah: "Excuse me, where is Chris?"

Chef: "He got nominated for an award so he's at the award show, anyway, tonight's challenge is a good old fashioned obstical course, Follow me"

The campers follow Chef to an obstical course, 10 obsticals, and a set time limit.

Chef: "This is one of the most painful courses ever, each one of you people will try this in turn, we will go in the following order: Male all-star, Female all-star, Male rookie and Female rookie, the team order is Team Eagle, Team Tiger, Team Leo and then Team Viper. Whoever lasts longest without wiping out will be the winner. If you complete the course then you will recieve immunity just for yourself but your time will not be counted"

First up: Ezikiel. Ezikiel gets past the first 3 obsticals but wiped out at a climbing wall when he slipped and fell off, he lasted 3:42.

Up next: Izzy. She was able to get to get to the 6th obstical before wiping out on a hammer bridge, her final time was 6:33.

Heather next. She was able to get to the final obstical, a rope climb, but her hand slipped, she lasted a total of 9:56.

Austin lasted 7:08. Megan lasted 1:03 and Adyson was able to last 10:53.

Chef: "If someone can last 10:53 without wiping out then they will be in the lead.

Geoff lasted 10:21, Sierra lasted 6:11, Wesley lasted 2:34, Garrett was able to complete the course, Kimberly just lasted 0:38 and Trish lasted 7:39.

Chef: "Time to beat is still 10:53"

Team Leo's Duncan next he lasted 12:27, Leshawna lasted 8:15, Hunter was able to complete the course 7 seconds faster than Garrett, Doug lasted 2:51 & Emily lasted 1:17.

Chef: "New best time is 12:27, Team Viper is up"

Noah was first, sports may not be his forte but he lasted 7:00, Bridgette was able to last 10:30, Eva completed the course, Shane lasted 5:39, Tommy had a twisted ankle so he couldn't compete and Ashley was somehow able to complete the course.

Chef: "The winners with 12:27 is Team Leo, in second place with a time of 10:53 is Team Eagle, in third place with a time of 10:30 is Team Viper, sorry Team Tiger but your friend Geoff lasted only 9 seconds less, see you at the boat of losers"

==At the boat of losers==

Chef: "Here we are, if I call your name then GET THE HELL OFF OF MY BOAT AND REPORT BACK TO YOUR CABIN, now Garrett completed the obstical course so he's safe, the first name I wil call out is...Geoff"

Geoff and Garrett get off the boat.

Chef: "Trish"

Trish leaves.

Chef: "Sierra"

Sierra leaves, just leaving Wesley and Kimberly.

Chef: "Now, the person eliminated from Total Drama Island tonight is..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chef: "Kimberly"

Wesley leaves as Chef starts the boat and takes it away.

Chef: "Who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Kim is out, mainly because she lasted the shortest time on the course.

**READ & REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey there, now unfortunately for a lot of people, only 1 person sent in a suggestion for challenge 20, don't get me wrong, it's a great challenge idea, I just wanted more people to review, like with my Pair of Kings fanfiction, since I uploaded it it has 8 reviews so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/ROTI/AS, Chris, Chef, any of the All-Stars or Emily the rookie

* * *

Chris had gotten back from the award show just this morning, he walked in to the mess hall getting ready to say good morning to the campers. The campers entered.

Chris: "Good morning campers"

Sierra: "Morning Chris, how was the award show?"

Chris: "Terrible, I lost the award to Sean William Scott, by one vote"

Doug: "Actually, I checked the results online, you didn't lose by one vote, you only _**recieved**_ one vote"

Chris: "Careful what you say Doug, anyway, onto tonight's challenge..."

Geoff: "But we haven't even had breakfast"

Chris: "Fine, Chef"

Chef: "Tonight's breakfast will be a choice between Shreaded Beets*, CoCo Rocks & leftovers from yesterday's meals. Everyone come up in alphabetical order"

Adyson: "I'll have CoCo Rocks"

Chef gives her the chocolate cereal. Adyson takes a bite.

Adyson: "This is expired"

After everyone finished their garbage breakfast, Chris lead them to a door frame with no door.

Chris: "Welcome to tonight's challenge, a maze escape"

Noah: "Excellent"

==Confessional==

Noah: "Some people would consider a human size maze as a physical challenge, but you still need quick wits to try to remember routes"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "All of you will go in the maze and try to find your way to the exit at the far side"

Ezikiel: "Of course"

Chris: "However, there are some other exits, and since you can't see a birds eye view of the maze, you won't know which way is which, if you come out through one of the side exits, or accidently come out through the entrance then your team will lose a point, the winning team will either be the first team to get all members out through the right exit, you can also come in first if your team has the most campers to make it out throught the right exit. One more thing, the first person from each team to make it through the correct exit will win individual immunity. And...GO!"

Everyone ran right into the maze, it was a big one, the first person to get out of the maze was Ezikiel, but he used the wrong exit. The next 5 escapes were Geoff (Correct exit), Hunter (Correct exit), Wesley (Wrong exit), Eva (Wrong exit) and Izzy (Correct exit).

Chris: "THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY SO FAR ARE GEOFF, HUNTER AND IZZY"

==Confessional==

Shane: "Since Chris stayed at the entrance, I used the followed the sound of his voice to find out which way I was going"

==Confessional over==

Shane escapes the maze through the right exit.

Chris: "SHANE HAS INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY ASWELL"

==Confessional==

Shane: "And then, when that didn't work, I just climbed the walls"

==Confessional over==

The next 7 people to escape were Duncan (Correct exit), Noah (Correct exit), Heather (Wrong exit), Emiy (Correct exit), Garrett (Wrong exit), Tommy (Wrong exit) and Sierra (Correct exit) so Team Leo just needed Doug and Leshawna to escape through the right exit and they have automatic immunity.

Chris: "THE PEOPLE STILL IN THE MAZE SOMEWHERE ARE ADYSON, ASHLEY, AUSTIN, BRIDGETTE, DOUG, LESHAWNA, MEGAN AND TRISH"

Trish escapes through the right exit.

Chris: "SCRATCH THAT, TRISH JUST MADE IT OUT MEANING THAT TEAM TIGER HAVE 3 CORRECT ESCAPEES, AND 2 INCORRECT ESCAPEES"

==Confessional==

Hunter: "So, what happens if it's a tie?"

==Confessional over==

There were now only 5 peolple left to escape, Doug had escaped through the wrong exit and Megan escaped through the right exit.

Chris: "5 LEFT, WHO WILL WIN?"

The next person to escape was Bridgette through the correct exit.

Chris: "MAKE THAT 4 LEFT"

Leshawna escaped next through the wrong exit.

Chris: "ALL MEMBERS OF TEAM LEO HAVE ESCAPED"

The final 3 are Austin through the right exit, Adyson through the wrong exit and Ashley through the wrong exit.

Chris: "Now campers, all teams were able to get 3 campers out the right exit each, so the winners are the ones who got all campers out first, TEAM TIGER, Second place, TEAM LEO, third place, TEAM EAGLE, so tonight, Team Viper is bidding _adieu_ to someone from their team, who will it be?"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "Here we are, the elimination ceremony, if I call your name then you may get off the boat and return to your cabin, Shane won individual immunity so he's safe"

Shane leaves.

Chris: "So is Noah"

Noah: "Excellent"

Noah leaves.

Chris: "And, Bridgette"

Bridgette leaves.

Chris: "The final person who is definately safe is...Ashley"

Ashley leaves, the only two left on the boat were Eva and Tommy.

Chris: "Eva, Tommy, tonight one of you must say goodbye to Total Drama Island and kiss their changes of winning the $5,000,000 goodbye, tonight, Total Drama Island says farewell to..."

Dramatic Heartbeat.

Chris: "Eva"

Tommy and Chris get off the boat just as it takes Eva away, at that point, Ezikiel came running towards the boat and stopped at the end of the dock.

Ezikiel: "Eva..."

Eva notices Ezikiel.

Ezikiel: "I want you to have this"

He throws something towards Eva, she catches it and sees it's a locket, she opens it up to reveal a picture of Eva and Ezikiel holding hands.

Eva: "THANK YOU EZIKIEL"

Chris: "And with that, TDI says goodbye to its strongest female, who will be eliminated next time on Total Drama Island?"

* * *

Now Eva is out, answer me this, was my Ezikiel/Eva relationship a good thing or a bad thing? Let me know.

And thank you to the house master for his/her challenge 20 suggestion, since it was the only idea submitted, his/her idea automatically wins.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

Here is challenge 20, challenge decided by the house master, don't know if the house master is male of female, but here is his/her challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, I don't even own tonight's challenge

* * *

The 21 remaining campers were all in the mess hall, Chris had asked them to stay there for tonights challenge.

Chris: "Campers, welcome to tonights challenge...The Mini Game Marathon"

Geoff: "Mini Game Marathon?"

Chris: "Yes, there will be 20 mini games, whoever comes in first place in each one will be allowed to pick someone to be eliminated from the challenge, last person standing wins invincibility, now, if you want, you can talk to your team to help decide who should be eliminated, but you don't have to agree with them"

Noah: "I hope that some of the mini games are about intelligence"

Chris: "Some are, Oh Chef"

Chef brings out a cart with plates and whatever was on the plates was being covered by a cloth.

Chris: "Remove the cloths now"

Everyone removes the cloths from the plates to reveal a jigsaw.

Chris: "The first challenge will be a jigsaw puzzle, you each have one hour to finish, first person to finish will win the opportunity to kick someone out of the challenge"

Leshawna: "But what if no one finishes within the hour?"

Chris: "Don't worry, take your time, it's just that if anyone finishes within the hour, they are safe from the eliminators wrath"

Ezikiel: "English please"

Chris: "If you finish within the hour then the eliminator can't eliminate you from the challenge...yet. And, Begin"

Everyone started, the 2 best campers from each team at this mini game were Hunter and Leshawna for Team Leo, Noah and Shane for Team Viper, Heather and Megan for Team Eagle and Wesley and Garrett for Team Tiger.

==32:12 (Amount of time that has passed since the challenge begun)==

Noah: "Done"

Hunter: "Done"

Leshawna: "Done"

==1:00:00==

Chris: "And so the winner of the first mini game is Noah, now Noah, you can pick anyone to be eliminated, except for Hunter and Leshawna"

Noah: "I pick...Heather"

Chris: "Any reason why?"

Noah: "Her strategies make her a dangerous threat"

Chris: "Ok then Heather, you're out, now let's show the viewers at home what the jigsaw actually looked like"

It was a picture of the group photo at the end of the dock in season 1. Chef brings in 100 paper airplanes and a bin.

Chris: "The second challenge is paper airplane basket ball, you must take 5 paper airplanes, write your name down on the wing all 20 of you in turns and on my mark must throw them into the bin from behind the while line, whoever gets the most planes in the bin will eliminate someone, if there is a tie then we will continue the plane tossing only between the ones who tied until only one person is left"

Everyone grabbed 5 planes and wrote their names on the wings.

Chris: "First up, Duncan"

Duncan got 4.

Chris: "Up next, Austin"

Austin got 3.

The final scores were this.

Duncan=4  
Austin=3  
Doug=3  
Adyson=4  
Ezikiel=3  
Garrett=4  
Geoff=4  
Bridgette=3  
Hunter=4  
Emily=3  
Noah=2  
Sierra=2  
Izzy=3  
Shane=3  
Tommy=2  
Ashley=3  
Wesley=3

Chris: "Ok, Duncan, Adyson, Garrett, Geoff and Hunter, you all have to do the challenge again"

This time, there was a single winner, Geoff.

Chris: "Well done Geoff, now, whose being eliminated"

Geoff tried to ask his team mates who they thought should be eliminated.

Geoff: "Duncan, he's too dangerous"

Chris: "Duncan, you're out"

Chef pulled out a white board with drawings of each of the campers, Heather's drawing was already crossed out, Chef crossed out Duncan's drawing.

Chris: "Time for the third mini game, Charades. First one to get three right will win"

Chris and Chef started pretending to fight like they were having a street fight.

Hunter: "Fight Club"

Chris: "Correct"

Chris then pretended to put on a mask and jump around, dance and act like an idiot.

Emily: "The Mask"

Chris: "Correct"

Chef then put on a hockey mask, grabbed two giant knifes, Chris taped smaller knifes to his hand and the two began to fight.

Hunter: "Freddie vs Jason"

Chris: "Correct"

Chef went into the kitchen, came out wearing a bishop robe, removed the hood to reveal a lucha mask.

Hunter: "Nacho Libre"

Chris: "Correct, with 3 points, Hunter wins, Hunter, who's eliminated"

Hunter: "Shane"

Chef crosses out Shane's picture.

Chris: "Mini game number 4, Limbo"

Noah: "Really?"

Chris: "Yes, whoever can go the longest without knocking over the limbo pole will win"

Izzy: "Chris, you never told us what tonight's challenge prize is"

Chris: "The winners get to have a BBQ party tonight"

The first person up was Leshawna. She didn't knock over the pole. (Note: in this a X means that they are out and a + means that they are still in)

Leshawna= +  
Noah= +  
Ezikiel= +  
Geoff= +  
Hunter= X  
Bridgette= +  
Izzy= +  
Sierra= X  
Doug= X  
Tommy= +  
Austin= +  
Wesley= X  
Emily= +  
Ashley= +  
Megan= +  
Garrett= X  
Adyson= +  
Trish= +

Chris: "Ok Limbo, round 2"

Leshawna= X  
Noah= +  
Ezikiel= +  
Geoff= +  
Bridgette= +  
Izzy= +  
Tommy= X  
Austin= +  
Emily= +  
Ashley= +  
Megan= X  
Adyson= +  
Trish= +

Chris: "Limbo, round 3"

Noah= X  
Ezikiel= +  
Geoff= +  
Bridgette= +  
Izzy= X  
Austin= X  
Emily= X  
Ashley= +  
Adyson= +  
Trish= +

Chris: "Limbo, round 4"

Ezikiel= X  
Geoff= +  
Bridgette= +  
Ashley= +  
Adyson= +  
Trish= X

Chris: "Limbo, round 5"

Geoff= +  
Bridgette= X  
Ashley= X  
Adyson= X  
Trish= X

Chris: "The winner of the limbo game...Geoff, Geoff, how are you that good at limbo?"

Geoff: "I go to alot of parties and limbo is one of the party games"

Chris: "Well Geoff, who would you like to eliminate?"

Geoff: "Ashley"

Chef crosses Ashley's picture off the whiteboard.

Chris: "Time for the next challenge, Bike Racing, follow me"

Chris leads the campers to the dock of shame and a bunch of bikes.

Chris: "You must race around the island and the first one to reach the finish line wins"

The results= Austin, Leshawna, Noah, Geoff, Doug, Emily, Adyson, Sierra, Tommy, Bridgette, Ezikiel, Izzy, Megan, Wesley, Trish, Garrett and Hunter.

Chris: "Austin, who are you eliminating?"

Austin: "Hunter"

Chris: "Why?"

Austin: "He came in last, he doesn't deserve to continue if he came last"

Chris leads the campers back to the mess hall and tells Chef that Hunter got eliminated, Chef crosses off Hunters picture.

Chris: "The next mini game...Pin the tail on the donkey"

Noah: "SERIOUSLY?"

Chris: "Yes, whoever gets the closest to the bullseye will win"

The winner is Ezikiel.

Chris: "Ezikiel, who are you eliminating?"

Ezikiel: "It's gotta be Wesley, eh"

Chef crosses off Wesley's picture.

Chris: "Campers who haven't been eliminated, follow me"

Chris leads them away. In the mess hall.

Duncan: "So Hunter, you are one of the most dangerous, determined and focused members on our team, why are you out so quickly this time?"

Hunter: "The mini game was bike racing and...Idon'tknowhowtorideabike"

Hunter just rushed that last part so no one understood.

Duncan: "What?"

Hunter: "I don't know how to ride a bike"

Duncan laughs.

Duncan: "You're kidding right?"

Hunter: "No, no one told me how to ride a bike"

Duncan: "Oh god, that is funny"

Back with Chris, he had lead the campers to the top of a hill, there was sleds.

Chris: "The next challenge is the tabogan race, first one to the bottom will win"

Everyone got to a sled, held in place by stalling wedges attatched to ropes, Chris pulled the ropes to start the tabogans.

The results=Geoff,Bridgette,Ezikiel,Izzy,Sierra,Garrett,Austin ,Emily,Doug,Leshawna,Noah,Tommy,Megan,Adyson,Trish .

Chris: "Geoff is the winner, again"

Geoff: "Alright, I'm on a roll today"

Chris: "Geoff, who's out?"

Geoff: "I'll ask my team"

Team Tiger have a talk in secret.

Geoff: "Adyson"

Back at the mess hall. Hunter notices something that Chef had.

Hunter: "Chef, what's that you're holding?"

Chef: "Dish rag"

Hunter: "Let me see it"

Chef hands Hunter the 'Dish rag'.

Hunter: "Chef, this is not a dish rag, it's my favourite T-Shirt that I lost a few episodes ago"

Chef: "Sorry, but I didn't see a name tag"

Hunter shows Chef the name tag that read 'Michael "Hunter" J.T Nero'.

Chef: "What's the 'J.T' stand for?"

Hunter: "Joseph Thomas"

Chris and the other campers get back and Chris tells Chef that Adyson got eliminated.

Chris: "The next mini game is trampoline, whoever can do the best trampoline routine will win, me, Chef and one of the interns will judge"

The winner this time is Bridgette.

Chris: "Bridgette, who are you going to eliminate?"

Bridgette: "I'll ask my team"

After Bridgette does that...

Bridgette: "Megan"

Chef crosses off Megan's picture.

Chris: "The next mini game...William Tell"

Noah: "Oh come on"

Chris: "Here we have some dummies with crab apples on their heads, whoever knocks the apple of their dummies head first will win"

The winner this time is Leshawna.

Chris: "Leshawna, who's out of the challenge?"

Leshawna: "Garrett, he's dangerous"

Chris leads the group back to the mess hall and Chris tells Chef about Garrett's elimination. Chef crosses Garrett's picture off the board.

Chris: "Have any of you ever been to an arcade and seen one of those mini versions of basketball?"

Everyone nods.

Chris: "Well that's the next mini game"

Chef brings out a mini basketball machine.

Chris: "You each have 5 minutes to score as many points possible, whoever gets the most points wins"

The results= Doug,Geoff,Leshawna,Emily,Ezikiel,Izzy,Bridgette,T ommy,Austin,Sierra,Noah,Trish

Chris: "Doug, who are you going to eliminate?"

Doug: "Tommy, I don't fully trust him"

Chef crosses off Tommy's picture from the whiteboard.

Chris: "Ok, that's 10 mini games so far, everyone has 20 minutes for lunch until the next mini game"

==10 minutes later==

Chris: "Time for the 11th mini game, Skeet"

Geoff: "What's Skeet?"

Chris: "Skeet is an olympic sport where players take a shotgun to try to shoot flying saucers"

Geoff: "Huh?"

Chris: "You get a gun and shoot plates that have been launched into the air"

Geoff: "Oh"

Chris: "First up, Doug"

The winner after the mini game is Ezikiel.

Chris: "Ezikiel, who will you eliminate?"

Ezikiel: "Sierra, she's crazy"

The campers get back and Chris tells Chef about Sierra's elimination, Chef crosses off Sierra's picture from the whiteboard.

Chris: "The next mini game will be a game I saw on a game show"

Chris leads the campers to a log over a pool with a bucket on the other end.

Chris: "You must run from one end of the log to the other, get the bucket, scoop up some water and get back, whoever can get the most water within 5 minutes will win"

Izzy: "What game show did you see this on?"

Chris: "The Crystal Maze"

The winner is Bridgette.

Chris: "Bridgette, who will be eliminated?"

Bridgette: "Ezikiel"

They get back to the mess hall, Chef crosses off Ezikiels picture.

Chris: "The next mini game is something I saw on Fort Boyard, you have to climb a ladder on a wall and ceiling and grab a key, first person to get the key will win"

The winner of this mini game is Geoff.

Chris: "Geoff, who are you going to eliminate this time?"

Geoff: "I'm sorry, but Leshawna"

Chef crosses Leshawna's picture off the whiteboard.

Chris: "Ok, the next mini game is eating, Chef has prepared 3 courses for each of you, one big, one spicy and one disgusting, whoever can eat all 3 courses first will win"

The first course is a 10 egg omlette.

Izzy: "I bet somewhere, Owen is watching this show going 'Why was I eliminated'"

The second course is 4 pepper pizza. The 3rd and final course is the skunk on a stick from the Chef's roadkill cafe advert.

The only person to finish is Doug.

Chris: "Doug, who is eliminated?"

Doug: "Bridgette"

Chef crosses off Bridgette's picture.

Chris: "The next mini game is Shooting Ducks, whoever shoots the most wins"

Geoff wins for the 5th time.

Chris: "Geoff, who's being eliminated this time?"

Geoff: "Doug"

Chef crosses Doug's picture off the whiteboard.

Chris: "The next mini game is Anagrams, whoever gets 3 right wins"

Anagram 1: rTtIo aaaas Ddllmn

Emily: "Total Drama Island"

Chris: "Correct"

Anagram 2: eria shLCcn

Emily: "Chris McLean"

Chris: "Correct"

Anagram 3: eett afHhCc

Emily: "Chef Hatchet"

Chris: "Correct again, Emily wins, Emily, who are you going to eliminate?"

Emily: "Austin"

Chef crosses off Austin's picture.

Chris: "The next mini game is diffusing a bomb"

Chris shows the 5 campers 5 bombs.

Chris: "First one to diffuse their bomb will win, don't worry, they are just water bombs"

The first one to diffuse the bomb is Noah.

Chris: "Noah, who are you going to eliminate?"

Noah: "Trish"

Chef crosses off Trish's picture.

Chris: "Final 4, the next mini game is poker, last one with any chips wins"

Geoff wins.

Chris: "So Geoff, who is eliminated?"

Geoff: "Izzy"

Chris: "So tonight, Team Eagle will say goodbye to someone, but who? The next challenge is seeing who can stay in that crate outside for the longest, there's a door"

The final 3 get into the crate, it smells bad.

Noah: "God, it reaks in here"

Chris: "To make it harder for you to stay in here, we unleashed something in there that smells worse than Owen's farts"

Noah gets out.

Emily gets out.

Chris: "Geoff is winning way too many games, but Geoff, who are you going to eliminate?"

Geoff: "Noah"

Chris: "Ok, get ready for the final mini game, capture the flag, whoever can go into the wood, get the camp flag and bring it back will win"

The winner is Emily.

Chris: "THE WINNERS, TEAM LEO, Team Eagle, for one of you, your time is up"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "Ok, if I call your name then get off the boat, last one on the boat is out, the first person safe is...Izzy"

Izzy: "Woo Hoo"

Izzy leaves.

Chris: "Austin"

Austin leaves.

Chris: "Adyson"

Adyson leaves.

Chris: "And Ezikiel"

Ezikiel leaves.

Chris: "Heather, Megan, for one of you, it's game over. Tonight Total Drama Island will say goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Heather"

Heather: "What? I'm out?"

Chris: "That is correct, you were the first person to be eliminated from the challenge, now it's time for someone else to take tour place as captain"

Chris and Megan get off the boat as it takes Heather away.

Chris: "Join us next time on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Sorry to all the Heather fans who wanted to see Heather win.

All 2 of Heather's fans: "It's ok"

**READ AND REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

Time for the final challenge before the merge, No point in finding out who's going to be Team Eagle's new captain (It was going to be Austin)

Don't own TDI/A/WT/ROTI/AS/PI

* * *

All the campers were in their cabins still asleep, Chris went near the cabins holding a megaphone.

Chris: "ATTENTION CAMPERS, GET OUT OF BED AND REPORT TO THE MESS HALL A.S.A.P

When the campers got dressed and got to the mess hall, their breakfast was actual cereal.

Chris: "Eat up campers, and I hope you're ready for tonight's challenge, there is a clue as to what it is somewhere in here"

Duncan then starts to act like he's choking. Hunter punches him in the gut and Duncan spits something out, it lands in Doug's lap, it was a ping-pong ball.

Chris: "Yep, tonight's challenge is a good old fashioned game of Ping-Pong"

Duncan: "McLean"

Chris: "Yes Duncan?"

Duncan: "I...am going...TO KILL YOU"

Duncan charges at Chris but is held back by Doug and Hunter.

Chris: "Now the teams competing will be Duncan and Leshawna for Team Leo, Noah and Bridgette for Team Viper, Ezikiel and Megan for Team Eagle and Geoff and Sierra for Team Tiger, winners face winners and losers face losers"

==GAME 1: DUNCAN & LESHAWNA VS NOAH & BRIDGETTE==

Winners: Duncan & Leshawna

==GAME 2: EZIKIEL & MEGAN VS GEOFF & SIERRA==

Winners: Geoff & Sierra

==3RD PLACE FINALS: NOAH & BRIDGETTE VS EZIKIEL & MEGAN==

Winners: Noah & Bridgette

Chris: "Tonight, Total Drama wil say goodbye to one of Team Eagle"

==GRAND FINALS: DUNCAN & LESHAWNA VS GEOFF & SIERRA==

Winners: Geoff & Sierra

Chris: "The grand winners, TEAM TIGER, Team Eagle, one of you is going home"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "You have all cast your votes in the confessional, if I call your name then you may get off the boat, last one on the boat will be eliminated, The first name I'm gonna call is...Austin"

Austin leaves.

Chris: "Izzy"

Izzy: "Bye for now"

Izzy leaves.

Chris: "Adyson"

Adyson: "Thank you"

Adyson leaves.

Chris: "Ezikiel, Megan, you two are the last ones left, the camper voted off of Total Drama Island this time is..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Megan"

Ezikiel: "It's been fun teaming with you"

Chris and Ezikiel get off the boat, the boat sails away with Megan.

Chris: "That was it, the last challenge before the merge, in the next episode, it's every...camper...for...themselves"

* * *

That was it, next time I upload an episode, it will be every camper for themselves, no more prizes for the winners, no more teams no more of any of that type of stuff, the 19 campers still in with a shot at the $5,000,000 are Duncan, Leshawna, Hunter, Doug, Emily, Noah, Bridgette, Shane, Tommy, Ashley, Ezikiel (Who would have thought that he would make it to the merge?), Izzy, Austin, Adyson, Geoff, Sierra, Wesley, Garrett and Trish.

**Read & Review**


	22. Chapter 22

The merge is here

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

Chris had everyone stand at the dock of shame.

Chris: "Now everyone, here we are, The Merge, as of right now it's every camper for themselves, but I want to remind you of the times when you did work in teams, you'll see why just by turning around"

The contestants turn around to see 2 familiar faces approaching the island in the boat of losers.

Geoff: "No way"

Chris: "Way, please welcome back to the island, Owen and Beth"

Owen: "Hey guys, great to be back"

Beth: "Yeah"

==Confessional==

Beth: "Yeah, I was disappointed to come in 39th place but being back when the merge approached, that put a smile right back on my face"

Owen: "35th place out of 40 wasn't a good thing to brag about, I won season 1 and became the 5th camper voted off this seaon, not good man, but now I'm back and I'm here to win"

==Confessionall over==

Chris: "Alright, now that we have been reaquainted with the 2 returnees, on to the challenge"

Chris leads the now 21 campers to a basketball court.

Duncan: "Chris, we can't play basketball witout teams, and we also can't play with an odd number of players"

Chris: "We are playing 1 on 1 basketball, 2 names will be drawn out of a hat and those players will compete, winner stays on and plays the next person who has their name pulled out of a hat, whoever wins the last game wins invincibility"

Chef pulls 2 names out of a hat.

Chef: "Owen vs Leshawna"

Leshawna wins.

Chris: "Owen is out"

Chef: "Leshawna vs Ashley"

Leshawna wins again.

Chris: "Sorry Ashley"

Chef: "Geoff is up"

Geoff wins.

Chef: "Bye Leshawna, in your place goes Sierra"

Chris: "Wow, a Team Tiger face off"

Sierra uses her crazy to win.

Chris: "Sory but that's goodbye Geoff"

Chef: "Noah"

Sierra wins.

==Confessional==

Noah: "I keep telling people that Sports aren't my forte, why won't Chris understand that?"

==Confessional over==

Chef: "Wesley"

Sierra wins.

Chef: "Duncan"

Duncan wins.

Chef: "Garrett"

Duncan wins.

Chef: "Bridgette"

Duncan wins.

Chris: "Trish"

Duncan wins again.

Chef: "The come back girl, Beth"

Duncan wins.

Chef: "Emily"

Duncan wins.

Chef: "Ezikiel"

Ezikiel wins.

==Confessional==

Ezikiel: "People may not know this about me, but I've never lost in basket ball"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "7 games to go, Chef, who's next?"

Chef: "Adyson"

Ezikiel wins.

Chris: "Doug"

Ezikiel wins.

Chef: "Austin"

Austin wins.

==Confessional==

Ezikiel: "I don't care that I lost"

==Confessional over==

Chef: "Izzy"

Austin wins.

Chris: "That just leaves 4 guys, Hunter, Austin, Shane and Tommy"

Chef: "Tommy is up"

Tommy wins.

Chris: "Hunter"

Hunter wins.

Chris: "Here is the finals, Hunter vs Shane"

Shane grabs a stick and hits Hunter in the shin and wins.

Chris: "Immunity this week goes to Shane. Everyone, cast your votes in the confessional, for one of you, it's goodbye"

==At the Boat of losers==

Chris: "Here we are, if I call your name, get off the boat, last one still on the boat must leave Total Drama Island for good, the first person safe is...Hunter"

Hunter: "Thank god"

Hunter leaves.

Chris: "Ezikiel, Noah and Duncan"

They all leave.

Chris: "Emily"

Emily leaves.

Chris: "Ashley and Izzy"

They leave.

Chris: "Sierra, Bridgette and Geoff"

They all leave.

Chris: "Doug, Tommy, Garrett and Trish"

They all leave.

Chris: "Wesley, Adyson, Leshawna and Austin"

They all leave, the last 2 left are the comeback campers Owen and Beth.

Chris: "Owen, Beth, tonight Total Drama Island says goodbye to one of you, and that is...

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Beth"

Beth: "NOOO"

Chris: "Sorry, Beth, you're out...again, but at least you can be reunited with Brady, who is actually going to be a contestant next season"

Beth: "We broke up"

Chris and Owen get off the boat, as it takes Beth away, for the second time.

Chris: "Join us next time for the next elimination and a special guest star, on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Sorry that Beth got eliminated twice now, but it was dramatic that the two people who had just returned were the last 2 up for elimination.

**Read and Review**


	23. Chapter 23

Time for a guest star

Disclimer: I don't own TDI

* * *

Chris: "Hi campers, I would like to present tonights challenge, MMA"

Duncan: "Another combat sports challenge?"

Chris: "Yes, and to help me out tonight, I have brought in a special guest, celebrity UFC Heavyweight Champion Cain Velasquez"

Hunter: "_The_ Cain Velasquez?"

Cain: "That's me"

Hunter: "Woah, Cain Velasquez, I saw that fight were you TKOd Antonio 'Big Foot' Silva in the first round, I was expecting it to go to judges decision"

Cain: "Me too, anyway, the rules are just the same as last time, names out of a hat and last one standing wins immunity, each fight will have 3, 5 minute rounds, first up, Ezikiel vs Trish"

==EZIKIEL VS TRISH==

R1: TRISH

R2: TRISH

R3: TRISH

OVERALL WINNER: TRISH

==TRISH VS NOAH==

R1: TRISH BY TKO SUBMISSION

OVERALL WINNER: TRISH BY TKO SUBMISSION IN THE FIRST ROUND

==TRISH VS DOUG==

R1: DOUG

R2: TRISH

R3: TRISH

OVERALL WINNER: TRISH

==TRISH VS TOMMY==

R1: TRISH

R2: TOMMY

R3: TRISH

OVERALL WINNER: TRISH

==TRISH VS ADYSON==

R1: ADYSON

R2: TRISH

R3: TRISH

OVERALL WINNER: TRISH

==TRISH VS OWEN==

Trish didn't want to compete against the 296 pounder. Chris declared Owen the winner by chicken out.

==OWEN VS GARRETT==

R1: GARRETT BY KO

OVERALL WINNER: GARRETT BY KO IN THE FIRST ROUND

==Confessional==

Owen: "What did you expect? I'm an eater, not a fighter"

==Confessional over==

==GARRETT VS BRIDGETTE==

R1: GARRETT BY TKO SUBMISSION

OVERALL WINNER: GARRETT BY TKO SUBMISSION IN THE FIRST ROUND

==INTENSE VS CRAZY (GARRETT VS IZZY)==

R1: DRAW

R2: IZZY

R3: IZZY

OVERALL WINNER: 1ZZY

==CRAZY VS CRAZIER (IZZY VS SIERRA)==

R1: DRAW

R2: DRAW

R3: DRAW

Cain: "Well since this fight ended in a draw, both of you are out"

Izzy & Sierra: "What? That's not fair"

Cain: "Actually it is, technically, neither of you won"

==LESHAWNA VS AUSTIN==

R1: AUSTIN

R2: LESHAWNA

R3: LESHAWNA

OVERALL WINNER: LESHAWNA

==LESHAWNA VS GEOFF==

R1: GEOFF

R2: LESHAWNA

R3: LESHAWNA

OVERALL WINNER: LESHAWNA

==LESHAWNA VS EMILY==

R1: EMILY

R2: LESHAWNA

R3: LESHAWNA BY TKO SUBMISSION IN THE THIRD ROUND

==LESHAWNA VS WESLEY==

R1: WESLEY

R2: LESHAWNA

R3: WESLEY

OVERALL WINNER: WESLEY

==WESLEY VS ASHLEY==

R1: ASHLEY

R2: ASHLEY

R3: ASHLEY

OVERALL WINNER: ASHLEY

==ASHLEY VS HUNTER==

R1: HUNTER

R2: HUNTER

R3: HUNTER

OVERALL WINNER: HUNTER

==HUNTER VS DUNCAN==

R1: HUNTER

R2: HUNTER

R3: DUNCAN

OVERALL WINNER: HUNTER

==FINALS: HUNTER VS SHANE==

R1: HUNTER

R2: HUNTER

R3: HUNTER BY KO

OVERALL WINNER: HUNTER BY KO IN THE THIRD ROUND

Cain: "The winner of the MMA challenge...Hunter"

Chris: "Well done Hunter, the rest of you, cast your votes, one of you is going home"

Cain: "Speaking of 'home', it's been great being here but I gotta bounce"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "You know the drill, I call your name and you are allowed to get off the boat and return to your cabin, last person left on the boat of losers is out of the contest and can no longer compete for the $5,000,000. The first person whos name I shall call is...Ezikiel"

Ezikiel: "Thank you, eh"

Ezikiel leaves.

Chris: "Duncan, Austin, Wesley and Ashley"

Austin: "Yes"

They leave.

Chris: "Noah, Leshawna, Izzy, Emily, Shane, Tommy, Owen and Sierra"

They leave, all that were left were Garrett, Adyson, Trish, Geoff, Bridgette and Doug.

Chris: "Garrett"

Garrett: "Damn right"

Garrett leaves.

Chris: "Geoff and Bridgette"

They leave.

Chris: "And Adyson"

She leaves

Chris: "Trish, Doug, tonght Total Drama Island will have to say goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Doug"

Doug: "What? Why?"

Chris: "I have no idea"

Chris and Trish get off the boat and it takes Doug away.

Chris: "And like that, Total Drama Island says goodbye to Doug, who will be eliminated next time? Find out on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Doug is out, now some time in the future, I am going to make another fanfction which will be a bunch of one-shots about the rookies auditions, in the order they get eliminated (So far that's Markus, Stephanie, Mia, Ray, Sophia, Evan, Lita, Kimberly, Megan and now Doug, maybe next time another rookie will join them, maybe not)

**READ AND REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

Chris: "Hello campers and welcome to tonights challenge, treasure hunting"

Duncan: "Treasure hunting?"

Chris: "Yes, you will go into the woods and try to find the treasure chest, inside the woods you will also find a map hidden somewhere that will lead you to the chest, get the chest and bring it back here and you get both invincibility and whatever is in the chest"

The campers run into the woods, the first thing they all try to find is the map.

==Confessional==

Duncan: "Trying to find that map is hard, you don't know whether or not someone already has it, you don't know what you might have to do do get it, really, it's difficult"

==Confessional over==

Hunter was trying to find the chest instead of the map, everyone else would be too distracted looking for the map while he focuses on the main objective.

==3 minutes later==

Someone finds the map.

==10 minutes later==

The person who found the map: "Ah here it is"

==20 minutes later==

Chris: "Attention everyone, someone has found the chest, game over"

Everyone returns to the campgrounds to find out that the person who found the map and chest is...Shane.

Chris: "Well done Shane, you found the chest, you get immunity and the contents of the chest"

Chef opens the chest.

Shane: "It's empty"

Chris laughs.

Chris: "Ok, after lunch, everyone place your votes in the confessional, one of you is going home"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "Here we go, if I call your name then get off the boat, the last camper still on the boat is out. Hunter, Duncan, Geoff, Emily, Garrett, Leshawna and Sierra, you're all safe"

They all leave.

Chris: "Bridgette, Trish and Austin, you're safe too"

They leave too.

Chris: "Also safe are Ezikiel, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Tommy and Ashley"

They leave, only leaving Adyson and Wesley.

Chris: "Tonight, Total Drama Island says goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Wesley"

Wesley: "WHAT? ME?"

Chris: "Yep"

Chris and Adyson get off the boat and it takes Wesley away.

Chris: "Join us next time for Total Drama Island"

* * *

Wesley is out. 18 remain. Who will win?

**READ AND REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI

* * *

Chris: "Campers, welcome to tonight's challenge, Kendo"

Noah: "What's Kendo?"

Chris: "A version of swordfighting, everyone will compete in 1 on 1 duels and the 9 winners will all get invincibility"

The campers gasp.

Chris: "That's right, 9 people will be gettig immunity, the first 8 duels will be male vs female, but the final duel will have to be male vs male since there are more men than women, first duel, Ezikiel vs Emily"

Emily wins.

Chris: "Tommy vs Trish"

Trish wins.

Chris: "Noah vs Leshawna"

Leshawna wins.

Chris: "Geoff vs Bridgette"

Geoff wins.

Chris: "Austin vs Sierra"

Austin wins.

Chris: "Garrett vs Izzy"

Garrett wins.

Chris: "Owen vs Ashley"

Ashley wins.

Chris: "Duncan vs Adyson"

Duncan wins.

Chris: "Now the final duel, a grudge match between Hunter and Shane"

Hunter wins.

Chris: "There you have it, Ezikiel, Tommy, Noah, Bridgette, Sierra, Izzy, Owen, Adyson and Shane, these are the 9 people that the campers can vote for, campers, cast your votes in the confessional and then report to the boat of losers"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "Well, here we are, 1 of you is out of the contest and can't compete for the $5,000,000 if I call your name then you may get off the boat, the first person who I shall call the name of is...Shane"

Shane leaves.

Chris: "Sierra"

Sierra leaves.

Chris: "Ezikiel"

Ezikiel leaves.

Chris: "Bridgette"

Bridgette leaves.

Chris: "Adyson"

Adyson leaves.

Chris: "Tommy, Owen, you two are the last ones left, one of you is going home, tonight, Total Drama Island says goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Tommy"

Tommy: "What? Oh well, I had fun and at least I made it to the merge"

Owen: "So you're not disappointed"

Tommy: "No, I'm proud that I made it this far"

Chris and Owen get off the boat and it takes Tommy away.

Chris: "Wow, Tommy lost but still had his head held high, will the next person to be eliminated feel the same? Find out on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Tommy may have lost but he still acted like he won, he really is proud of himself.

**Read and Review**


	26. Chapter 26

Here is chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island

* * *

Chris: "Hello campers, tonights challenge is an old campground favourite, a talent show"

Ashley: "Yes"

Chris: "You each have 1 hour to come up with an act, the judges will decide the 3 winners"

==1 HOUR LATER==

Chris: "Please welcome the judges, former Total Drama contestants, Ann Maria, Mike and Blainley"

The judges sit down.

Chris: "Here are the performances"

Duncan was playing guitar and singing the following song: watch?v=G8RQndrHp84

Leshawna was doing this dance: watch?v=aBlaDPx67Zg

Hunter was rapping: watch?v=Z4FkG1tjpX0

Emily was painting and did a perfect painting of Chris.

Ezikiel did blindfolded archery.

Izzy did escapology: watch?v=lQJaE5t89Mk

Austin: watch?v=2ggKvqwzkq4

Adyson: watch?v=xa9gXQ8J6CA

Noah: watch?v=y_iQiaF2RCU

Bridgette stood on her hands for 20 minutes

Shane: watch?v=SRvCvsRp5ho

Ashley: watch?v=TIy3n2b7V9k

Geoff did an awesome skating display.

Sierra did contortionism.

Garrett: watch?v=kGX8Y60SDxY

Trish: watch?v=UBjLn981reY

Owen burped the alphabet in one go

==Backstage==

Geoff: "That was fun"

Hunter: "You know Noah, I had no idea you were that good a ventriloquist"

Noah: "I didn't know you were that good a rapper"

Hunter: "I'm also a good dancer"

Leshawna: "You gotta show us that"

Hunter: "Ok then"

Hunter's dancing: watch?v=VFpmuujUUKQ

==Out front==

Chris: "Campers, please come out, the judges are going to pick 1 winner each"

Ann Maria: "Hunter"

Mike: "Noah"

Blainley: "Trish"

Chris: "Those are the 3 people with immunity this week, campers, place your votes in the confessional and report to the boat of losers"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "Here we go, you have all placed your votes in the confessional, Hunter, Noah and Trish all have immunity this time, if I call your name then you may get off the boat, last camper still on the boat will be eliminated and out of the running for the $5,000,000. The first person whos name I shall call is...Duncan"

Duncan: "Great"

Duncan leaves.

Chris: "Leshawna"

Leshawna: "Bye for now baby"

Leshawna leaves.

Chris: "Ezikiel"

Ezikiel: "Nice, eh"

Ezikiel leaves.

Chris: "Izzy"

Izzy leaves.

Chris: "Adyson"

Adyson: "Of course"

Adyson leaves.

Chris: "Bridgette"

Bridgette: "Phew"

Bridgette leaves.

Chris: "Ashley"

Ashley leaves.

Chris: "Geoff"

Geoff: "Sick, man"

Geoff leaves.

Chris: "Sierra"

Sierra leaves.

Chris: "Garrett"

Garrett leaves.

Chris: "Emily"

Emily: "Thank you"

Emily leaves.

Chris: "And Austin"

Austin leaves.

Chris: "Shane, Owen, one of you is going home, tonight, Total Drama Island says goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Owen"

Owen: "Again?"

Chris: "Yes, again"

Chris and Shane get off the boat and it takes Owen away, for the second time.

Chris: "16 campers remain, who will be eliminated next time? Who will be the overall winner? Find out on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Now Owen has been eliminated for the second time (By the way, has anyone ever noticed that there is no link on any website to Owen's TDI audition?)

**READ AND REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 27

Here is the 27th challenge and the final 16 campers

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI

* * *

Chris had led the 16 campers to the dock of shame.

Duncan: "What's happening Chris, show getting cancelled so you're sending us all home?"

Chris: "No, you all have some mail"

Packages and letters all arrive for the campers, only one piece of mail per camper.

Ezikiel recieved a letter from Eva, all that was on was a URL*.

Chris: "Now that you have your mail, onto the challenge, the one on one dodgeball tournament"

Noah: "One on one dodgeball tournament?"

==Confessional==

Noah: "If anyone watched season 1, they would notice that I was eliminated in the season 1 dodgeball challenge because I didn't compete, now I have to compete"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Two names will be pulled from a hat, those 2 will compete and the winner's name will be put in a different hat, this will keep up until everyone has competed, then we will pull out names from the other hat, we will keep this up until the finals"

Chef brings out 2 hats, a black fedora with a white band and a white pork pie hat with a light blue band. Chris pulls 2 sheets of paper out of the black fedora.

Chris: "First up, Duncan vs Shane"

Duncan wins.

Chris: "This is interesting, love bird vs love bird, Hunter vs Emily"

Hunter lets Emily win.

Chris: "Noah vs Geoff"

Geoff wins.

Chris: "Austin vs Leshawna"

Leshawna wins.

Chris: "Trish vs Ashley"

Ashley wins.

Chris: "Adyson vs Sierra"

Adyson wins.

Chris: "Izzy vs Bridgette"

Bridgette wins.

Chris: "Garrett vs Ezikiel"

Garrett wins.

Chris: "The final 8: Leshawna, Duncan, Emily, Adyson, Bridgette, Ashley, Geoff and Garrett, quarter finals first game will be Geoff vs Ashley"

Geoff wins.

Chris: "Leshawna vs Bridgette"

Leshawna wins.

Chris: "Garrett vs Duncan"

Duncan wins.

Chris: "Emily vs Austin"

Emily wins.

Chris: "Now the final 4: Leshawna, Duncan, Emily and Geoff, first semi final is Duncan vs Geoff"

Duncan wins.

Chris: "Leshawna vs Emily"

Leshawna wins.

Chris: "The finals, Duncan vs Leshawna"

Duncan wins.

Chris: "Congratulations Duncan, the rest of you, place your votes in the confessional, one of you is going home"

==Confessional==

Geoff, Bridgette, Emily, Ezikiel and Noah: "Hunter's just too cool to get rid of now"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "Here we are, if I call your name then you may get off the boat, the last camper still on the boat is out of the competition, the first name I am going to call is...Leshawna"

Leshawna leaves.

Chris: "Emily and Geoff"

They leave.

Chris: "Bridgette, Garrett, Austin and Ashley"

They all leave.

Chris: "Shane"

Shane leaves.

Chris: "Sierra, Izzy and Noah"

They all leave, the last 4 were Trish, Hunter, Ezikiel and Adyson.

Chris: "Ezikiel"

Ezikiel leaves.

Chris: "And Adyson"

Adyson leaves.

Chris: "Trish, Hunter, you 2 are the final ones who could get eliminated, tonight, Total Drama Island will be saying farewell to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Trish"

Trish: "What?"

Chris: "Sorry, but most of the campers thought that Hunter was too cool to get rid of now"

Chris and Hunter get off the boat and it sails away with Trish.

Chris: "Hunter just narrowly escapes elimination tonight, who will be eliminated next time on Total Drama Island?"

* * *

Hunter just barely got to stay in the game, will he be as lucky in the future?

**READ, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO WIN (NOT A VOTE)**


	28. Chapter 28

Challenge 28

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

Ezikiel was on a computer to find out what the URL clip was (A URL is a website). It was a video of DJ.

DJ: "On the latest season of TDI, you saw a side of me that no one saw before, when I am asked to keep a secret, sometimes I go a bit crazy and sometimes I go extremely crazy, so I would like to apoligize to Ezikiel Cartes and Eva Brownmest, I'm sorry for what I did"

Ezikiel turned off the computer and went outside for todays challenge.

Chris: "Campers, welcome to tonights challenge, fishing, tonight 3 people will be getting immunity, you must sail out on a canoe and try to catch as many fish as you can, whoever catches the most fish will be immune from elimination, you must compete in this challenge in teams of 3"

Team 1=Duncan, Hunter & Emily

Team 2= Ezikiel, Noah & Adyson

Team 3=Sierra, Izzy & Garrett

Team 4=Geoff, Bridgette & Leshawna

Team 5=Austin, Shane & Ashley

Chris: "Go"

==1 hour later==

Chris: "Time's up"

The teams sail back to shore to find out who won.

Chris: "Team 1, Duncan caught 7 fish, Hunter caught 7 fish and Emily caught 5 fish. That's 19 fish in total"

Ezikiel, Noah and Adyson hand Chris their buckets of fish.

Chris: "Ezikiel caught 4 fish, Noah caught 3 fish and Adyson caught 8 fish. That's 15 in total"

Sierra, Izzy and Garrett.

Chris: "Sierra caught 1 fish, Izzy caught 10 fish and Garrett caught 7 fish. That's 18 in total"

Geoff, Bridgette and Leshawna were next.

Chris: "Geoff caught 5 fish, Bridgette caught 11 and Leshawna caught 1 fish. That's 17 in total"

Last up were Shane, Austin and Ashley.

Chris: "Shane caught 5 fish, Austin caught 5 fish and Ashley caught no fish. That is a total of 10 fish. Tonight, invincibility goes to Duncan, Hunter and Emily"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "So, if I call your name then you may get off the boat, last camper still on the boat is out, the first name I shall call is...Bridgette"

Bridgette leaves.

Chris: "Izzy"

Izzy leaves.

Chris: "Adyson"

Adyson leaves.

Chris: "Garrett"

Garrett leaves.

Chris: "Geoff, Shane and Austin"

They all leave.

Chris: "Ezikiel"

Ezikiel leaves.

Chris: "Noah"

Noah leaves.

Chris: "Leshawna, Ashley, one of you is going home tonight, that person is..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Ashley"

Ashley: "Wait, I'm not going home just yet, I have found the third star"

Chris: "The yellow mystery star, that means you can compete in any type of challenge, I will roll a dice to decide what type"

He rolls a 4.

Chris: "4, that means you will compete in a mental challenge, answer all these questions right and you can stay"

Ashley: "Go"

Chris: "What 2 Japanese ities both contain the same letters K-O-O-T-Y but in different orders?"

Ashley: "Kyoto and Tokyo"

Chris: "Correct, What was the first animal in space?"

Ashey: "Dog"

Chris: "Correct, Who created the Sims game series?"

Ashley: "Will Wright"

Chris: "Correct, Who rapper/actor replaced Mitchell Musso on Pair of Kings?"

Ashley: "Adam Hicks"

Chris: "Correct, Which How I Met Your Mother actor is homosexual?"

Ashley: "Jason Segal"

Chris: "I'm sorry Ashley, that is incorrect, the correct answer was Niel Patrick Harris"

Leshawna and Chris get off the boat as it takes Ashley away.

Chris: "Only one star left, 14 campers remain, who will be eliminated next time on Total Dram Island?"

Leshawna: "Chris, what did you need those fish for?"

Chris: "Follow me"

Chris leads Leshawna to the campgrounds where a party is being thrown.

Chris: "We needed some food for this party aside from 3 type of fruit, 3 types of veg, meat and potato chips"

The 14 remaining campers, Chris and the interns then started to party.

* * *

Ashley is out, who will join her next time?

**Read and Review**


	29. Chapter 29

Time for challenge 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Anything

* * *

The 14 remaining campers were all having breakfast, Chef was ill so one of the interns was cooking instead, it was the only time on the show that the campers asked for seconds. Chris came in.

Chris: "Hello campers, tonight we have the most brutal challenge yet, The Eatathon"

Ezikiel: "Eatathon?"

Chris: "Yes, you must eat a bunch of nasty foods, last one to finish, or anyone who doesn't finish at all before throwing up will be out"

An intern wheels a cart into the mess hall with the first dish, Cow Brain.

Chris: "Eat up"

Ezikiel is the last one to finish, no one threw up.

Chris: "Dish 2: Dog Food Hot Dogs"

3 people threw up, Bridgette, Emily and Adyson. The last one to finish was Hunter.

Chris: "Dish 3: Worm Spagetti And Anchovy Meatballs"

2 people threw up, Austin and Sierra. The last one to finish was Leshawna.

Chris: "Dish 4: Meal Worms"

1 person threw up, Noah. Izzy finished last.

Chris: "Dish 5: Tounge"

Duncan threw up and Geoff finished last. It was down to Shane and Garrett.

Chris: "Final dish: A Snake's Shedded Skin"

Garrett finished first.

Chris: "Garrett is the winner"

Garrett roars with joy.

Chris: "Campers, place your votes in the confessional, one of you is going home"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "There are 13 people on this boat but only 12 of them will advance, if I call your name then you may get off the boat, last camper still on the boat is out of the contest, the first name I shall call is...Shane"

Shane leaves.

Chris: "Geoff"

Geoff: "Gracias"

Geoff leaves.

Chris: "Duncan"

Duncan leaves.

Chris: "Izzy"

Izzy leaves.

Chris: "Noah"

Noah leaves.

Chris: "Leshawna"

Leshawna leaves.

Chris: "Sierra"

Sierra leaves.

Chris: "Austin"

Austin leaves.

Chris: "Hunter"

Hunter leaves.

Chris: "Adyson"

Adyson leaves.

Chris: "And Emily"

Emily leaves. The only 2 left are Bridgette & Ezikiel.

Chris: "Bridgette, Ezikiel, one of you is going home, tonight, Total Drama Island says goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Ezikiel"

Ezikiel: "Hey I came 14th out of 40"

Chris: "That's good compared to season 1 when you came 22nd out of 22"

Chris and Bridgette get off the boat as it takes Ezikiel away.

Chris: "So now Total Drama Island says goodbye to Homeschool, who will join him next time? Find out on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Ezikiel is out, who will be eliminated next time?

**READ AND REVIEW**


	30. Chapter 30

Challenge number 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama

* * *

Chris had lead the campers to the beach.

Chris: "Campers, tonight's challenge is an old campground favourite, Quad Biking, for the first part of the challenge you must find the quad bikes in the woods, come back here with them and get ready to race, the first 4 people to finish the race will race again, the final 4 will have a chance to modify their quad bikes, whoever is the last one to cross the finish line in the final 4 will be kicked off of Total Drama Island"

All 13 camper go into the woods and come back with quad bikes.

Hunter: "Chris, what was the point of that?"

Chris: "Some of the quad bikes don't contain enough fuel to complete the race"

The race starts, the first 5 people to run out of fuel are Noah, Shane, Sierra, Izzy and Leshawna.

Chris: "Only 8 campers left"

Garrett and Duncan run out of fuel.

Chris: "Make that 6"

Geoff completes the race.

Chris: "5 campers who either need to run out of fuel or finish the race"

Adyson completes the race.

Chris: "Correction, 4 campers"

Austin runs out of fuel.

Chris: "3"

Hunter finishes.

Chris: "2"

Emily runs out of fuel and Bridgette finishes.

Chris: "The final 4 are Geoff, Adyson, Hunter and Bridgette"

Geoff: "Now what?"

Chris: "You each have 1 hour to modify your quad bikes and refuel"

==1 hour later==

Chris: "Ok, now you must start racing in the order that you completed, and there are now some obsticals"

Bridgette: "What kind of obsticals?"

Chris: "Like the other campers bikes, oil slicks and speed bumps"

Bridgette: "Uh oh"

Chris: "Geoff, go"

Geoff starts, Chris waits for 5 seconds.

Chris: "Adyson, go"

Adyson starts, Chris waits 7 seconds.

Chris: "Hunter, go"

Hunter starts, Chris waits for 10 seconds.

Chris: "Bridgette, go"

Bridgette starts.

Geoff is 1/4 of the was across before he gets distracted trying to see if anyone caught up to him and hits one of the other campers bikes and wiped out. Adyson overtook him.

Hunter was catching up at the halfway point and overtook Adyson. Bridgette got halfway through the course when she slipped at the oil slick and rode her quad bike into the lake.

Hunter and Adyson were neck a neck, until the speed bumps caused Hunter to lose his focus and he hit another campers bike and wiped out, causing Adyson to complete the course.

Chris: "Now Adyson, I know you think you win but since Geoff, Bridgette and Hunter all wiped out, you finished last so Adyson, you are out"

==Later that day, after Adyson had packed her stuff==

Adyson: "Goodbye everyone"

The boat of losers takes Adyson away.

Chris: "Now Adyson is out, who will survive and who will be eliminated next time on Total Drama Island?"

* * *

Adyson is out, who will be eliminated next?

**READ AND REVIEW**


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry for not updating sooner

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

Chris: "Morning campers"

Noah: "Morning Chris"

Chris: "Now tonight's challenge is Zip Lining"

Chris leads the campers to the challenge area.

Chris: "Over there you will see a target, everyone who lands in the target will recieve immunity tonight"

Duncan misses.

Leshawna misses.

Hunter misses.

Emily misses.

Izzy doesn't miss.

Chris: "Izzy recieves immunity, she is the first one to hit the target"

Austin misses.

Noah doesn't miss but he slides right off the target.

Bridgette doesn't miss.

Shane misses.

Geoff doesn't miss.

Sierra misses.

Garrett misses.

Chris: "So the victors tonight are Izzy, Bridgette and Geoff, the rest of you all have a chance to leave, cast your votes in the confessional, one of you is going home"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "Here we are, at the, always pressure building, elimination ceremony, you have all cast your votes in the confessional, if I call your name..."

Duncan: "Then you may get off the boat and last cmper left is eliminated, just get on with it"

Chris: "Fine, spoil sport, the first name I shall call is...Hunter"

Hunter: "Yes"

Huunter leaves.

Chris: "Duncan"

Duncan leaves.

Chris: "Garrett"

Garrett leaves.

Chris: "Emily"

Emily leaves.

Chris: "Noah"

Noah leaves.

Chris: "Leshawna"

Leshawna leaves.

Chris: "Shane"

Shane leaves.

Chris: "Austin, Sierra, one of you is going home, tonight, Total Drama Island says goodbye to..."

Dramatic Heartbeat.

Chris: "Austin"

Austin: "Bye everyone"

Chris and Sierra leave as the boat of losers takes Austin away.

==Confessional==

Austin: "Everyone deserves to win, because of that, I know who should be eliminated tonight, me"

==Confessional over==

Austin is on the boat of losers, it zooms in on him, he's smiling.

* * *

Austin voted for himself, rules state that if you vote for yourself, you are automatically out.

**READ & REVIEW**


	32. Chapter 32

Time for the challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI

* * *

Chris: "Hello campers, tonight's challenge is pedal boating, you will hop in pedal boats and race"

Chris leads the campers to the beach.

Chris: "Here are the pedal boats, you must race to the other island where Evan was during the worst fear challenge, once you are all there I will explain the second part of the challenge"

The campers enter the pedal boats.

Chris: "And...GO"

The campers are off. Emily is in the lead at first with Shane closely behind.

The first one to reach the other island was Emily, followed by Shane, Leshawna, Izzy, Garrett, Hunter, Duncan, Noah, Geoff, Sierra and Bridgette.

Chris was in a helecopter.

Chris: "WELL DONE TO EMILY FOR FINISHING FIRST, THE SECOND CHALLENGE IS A FOREGING TEST, YOU MUST ALL GRAB AS MUCH FOOD AS YOU CAN WITHIN 1 HOUR, SINCE EMILY CAME IN FIRST IN THE FIRST PART OF THE CHALLENGE, SHE GETS A 20 ITEM ADVANTAGE. GO!"

The campers all run around trying to find food.

==1 hour later==

Chris: "Now time to find out who won"

Chris checks everyones piles of food.

Chris: "The winner is...Shane"

Shane: "Alright"

Chris: "Shane, for your victory, you have earned a 7 second head start in the race back to camp"

Chris gets back in his copter.

Chris: "SHANE, GO"

==7 seconds later==

Chris: "EVERYONE ELSE, GO"

When the race was over, Emily won, Garrett came last,

Chris: "Emily, well done on gettinng immunity tonight, the rest of you, report to the confessionals, one of you is going home"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "Now tonight, Emily has immunity, so Shane's vote will not be counted, if I call your name then you are safe and you may get off the boat, last person still on the boat will be eliminated, tonight that won't be Duncan, Noah or Geoff"

They all leave.

Chris: "Hunter"

Hunter leaves.

Chris: "Izzy"

Izzy leaves.

Chris: "Leshawna"

Leshawna leaves.

Chris: "Shane"

Shane leaves.

Chris: "Sierra"

Sierra leaves.

Chris: "Only 2 left, tonight either Bridgette or Garrett is heading to loserville, that person is no other than..."

Dramatic Heartbeat.

Chris: "Garrett"

Bridgette: "Woo Hoo"

Chris: "Sorry Garrett, time for you to leave"

Chris and Bridgette get off the boat of losers, the boat sails away with Garrett.

Chris: "Now TDI loses its scariest player, who will join Garrett next time on Total Drama Island?"

* * *

Garrett leaves, meaning he is the 17th rookie to be eliminated, that just leaves Shane, Emily and Hunter.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	33. Chapter 33

Time for the 33rd challenge, this contains international culture and 2 very special guest stars.

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island/ Total Drama Action/ Total Drama World Tour/ Total Drama Revenge Of The Island/ Total Drama All Stars/ Total Drama Pakhitew Island/ Chris McLean/ Chef Hatchet or either of the guest stars

* * *

Chris, Chef and the final 10 campers were all in the kitchen.

Chris: "Hello campers, tonight a delivery of food will be arriving to the island, the food has been organised into coolers with colours on them, the first part of your challenge tonight is to get to the dock of shame where the delivery shall be delivered, grab ONE cooler at random and bring it back here, there will be a suprise for later, whoever gets back here first will get first pick for the second part of the challenge"

Shane: "Seems simple enough"

Chris: "Until the delivery arrives, you can all have some lunch"

==Confessional==

Sierra: "I can't wait to find out what the suprise will be, maybe it's a weekend spa getaway for the winner of tonight's challenge"

Hunter: "Maybe the suprise is a free game system to take home at the end of the season"

Emily: "Maybe the suprise is a chance to meet Brad Pitt"

==Confessional over==

Chef: "Come get some lunch, you can choose between fried Seahorse, Meatloaf suprise or Pickle cassarole"

Shane: "I'm allergic to sea food, I'm a vegetarian and pickles make me throw up"

==After lunch==

Chris: "Ok, now the delivery just arrived, everyone outside the mess hall"

Everyone leaves the mess hall.

Chris: "Now, on my mark, all of you must run to the dock of shame, grab a cooler at random and bring it back here, and...GO"

Everyone starts running, the current standings were Duncan, Hunter, Geoff, Izzy, Shane, Emily, Bridgette, Sierra, Leshawna and Noah. Duncan is the first to get a cooler, he grabs the black cooler. Hunter was in second and grabbed the red cooler. Geoff got the orange cooler, Izzy got the green cooler, Shane grabbed the grey cooler, Emily grabbed the pink cooler, Bridgette grabbed the light blue cooler, Sierra grabbed the yellow cooler, Leshawna grabbed the brown cooler and Noah got a hold of the dark blue cooler.

Chris: "Well done to all the campers for getting their coolers"

The standings are all the same, Duncan, Hunter, Geoff, Izzy, Shane, Emily, Bridgette, Sierra, Leshawna, Noah.

Chris: "Well done to all you campers for successfully getting the coolers, now time for the suprise, 2 guest stars and food fanatics"

The campers are all confused.

Chris: "First up, from Brooklyn, New York, he is Adam Richman"

Adam: "Thank you Chris, it's great to be here"

Chris: "And from Columbus, Ohio, Guy Fieri"

Guy: "Nice to see all of you"

Chris: "Guys, care to explain the next part of the challenge?"

Guy: "Sure Chris, campers, the second part of the challenge is a cook-off"

Adam: "You must use the ingredients in the coolers to create a dish of a specific country"

Guy: "Then serve it to the four judges for tasting"

Adam: "You will be judged on a scale of 1-10 from each judge"

Guy: "And whoever gets the highest combined score will win invincibility from tonight's elimination ceremony"

Adam: "To determine who gets what country, we have placed the names of 10 countries into this bowl"

Guy: "One by one you must come forward, pick out a sheet of paper and start cooking"

Adam: "We will tell you which countries go with which coolers after you pick out a country"

Guy: "Duncan is up first"

Duncan pulls out a country name.

Duncan: "Mexico"

Adam: "That's the brown cooler"

Duncan takes the brown cooler into the kitchen.

Adam: "Hunter"

Hunter pulls out a country name.

Hunter: "Scotland"

Guy: "Dark blue cooler"

Hunter takes the dark blue cooler into the kitchen.

Guy: "Geoff"

Geoff pulls out a country name.

Geoff: "India"

Adam: "Light blue cooler"

Geoff takes the light blue cooler into the kitchen.

Adam: "Izzy"

Izzy takes a country name.

Izzy: "Italy"

Guy: "Green cooler"

Izzy takes her cooler into the kitchen.

Guy: "Shane"

Shane gets a country name.

Shane: "Hawaii"

Adam: "Yellow cooler"

Shane takes the yellow cooler into the kitchen.

Adam: "Emily"

Emily gets a country name.

Emily: "Japan"

Guy: "Red cooler, next up is Bridgette"

Emily takes the red cooler into the kitchen as Bridgette gets a country name.

Bridgette: "Great Britain"

Adam: "That's the black cooler"

Bridgette takes the black cooler into the kitchen.

Adam: "Sierra"

Sierra takes a country name.

Sierra: "China"

Guy: "Orange cooler"

Sierra takes the orange cooler into the kitchen.

Guy: "Leshawna"

Leshawna takes a country name.

Leshawna: "Russia"

Adam: "Grey cooler"

Leshawna takes the grey cooler into the kitchen.

Noah: "So then what country do I have?"

Guy: "Since you have the pink cooler, your country is France"

Noah takes the last cooler into the kitchen and everyone starts cooking.

==1 hour later when everyone is finished==

Chris: "Time's up, time to serve your dishes to the judges, Me, Chef, Adam and Guy, Izzy first"

Izzy comes out of the kitchen with a plate with one of those domes on top (I don't know what it's called.).

Izzy: "My dish is an Italian classic, Lasagne"

Each of the judges taste Izzy's dish.

Adam: "7"

Guy: "8"

Chef: "7"

Chris: "7, that's 29 in total, next up is Shane"

Shane comes out.

Shane: "My dish is the Hawaiian dish, Lomi Salmon, cubed sushi-grade salmon combined with tomatoes, Maui onions and chili pepper"

The judges taste Shane's dish.

Adam: "9"

Guy: "8"

Chef: "8.5"

Chris: "9, that's a total of 34.5 putting Shane in the lead, next up is Hunter"

Hunter comes out.

Hunter: "Now, I really with that I got Irish instead of Scottish because of my Irish ancestory, but since I got Scotland, my dish is Hairst Bree, a type of Scottish soup"

The judges taste Hunter's dish.

Adam: "4"

Guy: "4"

Chef: "10"

Chris: "Really Chef? A ten? This is terrible, I give Hunter a 2, that's a total of 20, you lose, Emily next"

Emily comes out.

Emily: "My dish comes from the Japanese cooking technique of Tsukemono (Preserved vegetables), Fukujinzukeis, a mixture of daikon, effplant, lotus root and cucumber all pickled in a flavoured Shoyuzuke (Soy sauce)"

The judges all taste Emily's dish and act confused since they thought she wasn't going to make something that sounded so complicated.

Adam: "8"

Guy: "9"

Chef: "8"

Chris: "10, that's a total of 35 putting you in the lead, next up is Sierra"

Sierra comes out.

Sierra: "My selected dish is Chinese noodles"

The judges taste Sierra's dish.

Adam: "1"

Guy: "2.2"

Chef: "1"

Chris: "2, that's a total of 6.2, this is the worst thing I've ever tasted, up next is Duncan's Mexican dish"

Duncan comes out of the kitchen.

Duncan: "Unfortunately, my dish is basic Mexican tacos"

The judges taste Duncan's dish.

Adam: "8"

Guy: "7"

Chef: "8"

Chris: "8, that's a total of 31, up next is Geoff"

Geoff comes out.

Geoff: "Ok, so dudes, my Indian dish is Vegetable Samosas, made from potatoes, onions, peas, corriander and lentils"

The judges taste Geoff's dish.

Adam: "7"

Guy: "7"

Chef: "8"

Chris: "7, that's a total of 29, our next cook is Bridgette"

Bridgette comes out of the kitchen.

Bridgette: "Now, this is the only British food I know how to make, Lamb Cobbler"

The judges taste Bridgette's dish.

Adam: "9"

Guy: "8"

Chef: "7"

Chris: "8, that's a total of 32, our next camper is Leshawna"

Leshawna comes out.

Leshawna: "My dish is the Russian soup, Botvinya, a cold Russian soup made from the leafs of young beets, sorrel, scallions, dill, cucumbers and 2 types of kvass, with mustard, garlic and horseradish added for flavour"

The judges taste Leshawna's dish.

Adam: "2"

Guy: "2"

Chef: "2"

Chris: "2, that's 8, next up is Noah"

Noah comes out looking very proud of himself.

Noah: "My dish is the classic French dessert, Crème brûlée"

The judges taste Noah's dish.

Adam: "10"

Guy: "10"

Chef: "10"

Chris: "10, that's 40 in total, Noah is the winner of the Total Drama cook-off, the rest of you, report to the boat of losers, one of you is out"

==At the boat of losers, Adam and Guy were on the boat==

Chris: "Now it's time to kick someone off, if me, Adam or Guy call your name then you may get off the boat, the last one still on the boat will join Adam and Guy and go home, the first person who is safe is...Emily"

Emily leaves.

Adam: "Shane"

Shane leaves.

Guy: "Geoff"

Geoff leaves.

Chris: "Hunter"

Hunter leaves.

Adam: "Bridgette"

Bridgette leaves.

Guy: "Duncan"

Duncan leaves.

Chris: "Tonight, Total Drama Island will say goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Sierra"

Leshawna and Chris get off the boat as it takes Sierra, Adam and Guy home.

Chris: "So now we are down to only one wackadoo, Izzy, who will be eliminated next time on Total Drama Island?"

* * *

And that is done.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	34. Chapter 34

Time for the next challenge

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Chris: "Hello campers, I hope the final 9 of you have good aim, because tonight's challenge is darts"

Duncan: "I hate darts"

Chris: "Don't care, whoever comes in first place tonight will get to select who will be eliminated from Total Drama Island, whoever comes in second place will be immune from being eliminated from Total Drama Island.

==Confessional==

Shane: "Since tonight is a selection elimination, this is my chance to finally get rid of the only threat of me winning the $5,000,000, Hunter"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "First up is the all stars, Noah first"

Noah gets a triple 20, a double 10 and a 7.

Chris: "87, Next up is Izzy"

Izzy scores 3 20s.

Chris: "60, Bridgette next"

Bridgette scores 2 triple 20s and a 15.

Chris: "135, Geoff's turn"

Geoff scores 3 10s.

Chris: "30, Leshawna"

Leshawna scores 3 triple 19s.

Chris: "171, Duncan"

Duncan scores 2 triple 19s and a triple 20.

Chris: "174, putting Duncan in the lead, rookies next, Emily"

Emily scores the same as Leshawna.

Chris: "171, Hunter"

Hunter scores 2 triple 20s and a triple 19

Chris: "177, so Hunter is definately not going home tonight, Shane last"

Shane scores a perfect 180.

Chris: "180, SHANE IS THE WINNER"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "Here we are, someone is going home, Shane won the right to eliminate anyone he wants, except Hunter..."

==Confessional==

Duncan: "If I had won, I would have gotten rid of Izzy"

Leshawna: "Noah"

Hunter: "Shane"

Emily: "Shane"

Izzy: "Duncan"

Noah: "Duncan"

Bridgette: "Shane"

Geoff: "Shane"

==Confessional over==

Chris: "If this was just the elimination with no immunity and no challenge then Shane would be gone, but Shane can now decide who will be setting sail"

==Confessional==

Shane: "Ok, so I can't send Hunter home tonight, but I tear up his heart"

==Confessional==

Shane: "If I call your name then you are not who I'm picking to get lost, Hunter, Leshawna, Noah, Bridgette, Izzy and Geoff"

They all leave, but Hunter noticed the two people that were left, his friend and TDI idol, Duncan and his sweet caring girlfriend, Emily.

Shane: "Tonight, I am going to give the boot to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Shane: "Emily"

Emily looks sad. Hunter runs back on the boat to give her a comforting hug.

Hunter: "I'll miss you"

Emily: "Try and win this for both of us"

Hunter: "I willl"

The two lovers share a passionate kiss before Hunter gets off the boat and waves goodbye to Emily.

Chris: "That has to be hard, two lovers seperated just ever so close to the finals, how will Hunter act? Who will be eliminated next time? Who will win Total Drama Island?"

* * *

Done with this, now it's down to the final 8, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Hunter, Izzy, Leshawna, Noah and Shane.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	35. Chapter 35

The final 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Total Drama Island, I only own the rookies

* * *

The final 8 campers had just woken up.

Chris: "Good morning Campers, tonight, before the challenge, I want to reveal something to you..."

==Confessional==

Duncan: "I wonder what"

==Confessional over==

Chris has Chef get a TV.

Chris: "I have been keeping the losers at Playa Des Losers again and just yesterday, I went to Playa Des Losers and asked them the ultimate question, "Who do you want to win?" and here is what they said"

==Confessional before Chris turned on the TV==

Duncan: "If I don't win then I would root for Hunter"

Leshawna: "Hunter"

Hunter: "Duncan"

Izzy: "Leshawna"

Noah: "Shane"

Bridgette: "Geoff"

Shane: "Noah"

Geoff: "Bridgette"

==Confessional over==

Chris turns on the TV.

==TV Confessionals==

Markus: "Who do I wanna win? Izzy, she's the only origional member of Team Eagle left"

Beth: "Hunter"

Stephanie: "Leshawna"

Mia: "Hunter"

Courtney: "Duncan"

Owen: "Izzy"

Ray: "Shane"

Trent: "Bridgette"

DJ: "Geoff"

Katie: "Leshawna"

Sadie: "Leshawna"

Alejandro: "Noah"

Sophia: "Hunter"

Evan: "Geoff"

Cody: "Bridgette"

Justin: "Leshawna"

Lita: "Duncan"

Kimberly: "Noah"

Eva: "Duncan"

Heather: "Shane"

Megan: "Geoff"

Doug: "Geoff"

Wesley: "Duncan"

Tommy: "Leshawna"

Trish: "Geoff"

Ashley: "Duncan"

Ezikiel: "Bridgette"

Adyson: "Hunter"

Austin: "Hunter"

Garrett: "Duncan"

Sierra: "Geoff"

Emily: "Hunter"

==TV Confessionals over==

Chris: "So the 3 favourites to win right now are Hunter, Duncan and Geoff with 6 votes each, Leshawna next with 5, then Bridgette with 3, finally Noah, Shane and Izzy with 2 each. Onto tonights challenge, Laser Tag"

Noah: "Oh come on"

Chris: "You must play a round of laser tag with each other, whoever comes in first place is safe from elimination.

==Confessional==

Shane: "My strategy for the rest of the game is to get rid of Hunter, the girls and Duncan, that would give me an easy win in the rest of the contest"

==Confessional over==

The game starts.

Shane is the first person to score an elimination by eliminating Bridgette.

Chris: "Bridgette is out"

Hunter eliminates Noah.

Chris: "Noah is out"

Duncan eliminates Izzy.

Chris: "Izzy is out"

Leshawna eliminates Geoff.

Chris: "Geoff is out"

Hunter eliminates Leshawna.

Chris: "Leshawna is out"

Shane eliminates Duncan.

Chris: "Duncan is out"

Shane eliminates Hunter.

Chris: "Hunter is out, Shane is the winner, he is immune from elimination, the rest of you can all cast your votes"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "Tonight, one of you has spent your last night at Camp, if I call your name then you may get off the boat, Shane has immunity, the first person who I shall call the name of is...Leshawna"

Leshawna leaves.

Chris: "Geoff"

Geoff leaves.

Chris: "Noah"

Noah leaves.

Chris: "Izzy"

Izzy leaves.

Chris: "The last person who is definately safe is...Hunter"

Hunter leaves, the only 2 remaining are Duncan and Bridgette.

Chris: "Tonight, Total Drama Island will bid a fond farewell to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Bridgette"

==Confessional==

Shane: "Yes, I want Hunter gone and trust me, I will get rid of him soon, but for now I want him to feel like he's actually got a chance, so I will torture him until the time is right"

==Confessional over==

Duncan and Chris get off the boat that sails away with Bridgette.

* * *

Bridgette's out, will Shane's plan work? Find out next time.

**READ & REVIEW**


	36. Chapter 36

Here we go, this chapter has a twist.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI

* * *

Chris had led the campers to a big tower.

Chris: "Campers, tonight's challenge is a good, old-fashioned game of escape, you will start at the top of the tower and try to find a way to get to the bottom floor and escape, now there is an elevator that anyone can use but if they use it then they are out of Total Drama Island"

The elevator takes the campers to the top floor.

Chris: "AND...GO!"

The campers are off, there were 6 floors, all of them with different mazes, the first one to get to the 5th floor was Noah, then Duncan, Hunter, Shane, Leshawna, Izzy and Geoff.

The 5th floor was a different maze, the campers were all in, what seemed like, cubicles, there were doors at each side, but some doors didn't work, this time the order was Duncan, Hunter, Noah, Leshawna, Shane, Geoff and Izzy.

The 4th floor was a honeycome maze, the order was Leshawna, Shane, Duncan, Hunter, Noah, Izzy and Geoff.

The 3rd floor was a mirror maze so all the walls were mirrors, the order was Hunter, Leshawna, Duncan, Shane, Noah, Geoff and Izzy.

The 2nd floor was a classic style maze, this time the order didn't change.

The 1st floor was a maze of alarm beams.

Chris: "I know that you guys are all at the first floor, if any of you guys trigger the alarm beams then you are disqualified.

Izzy and Geoff set off the alarm beams. Hunter came first and scored immunity, Shane came second, Duncan third, Noah 4th and Leshawna 5th.

Chris: "So well done to Hunter winning immunity, the rest of you may cast your votes for tonight's DOUBLE elimination, that's right, 2 of you are going home"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "You all cast your votes is the confessional, tonight, 2 of you will join your fellow campers at Playa Des Losers, the first person safe is...Duncan"

Duncan leaves.

Chris: "Shane"

Shane leaves.

Chris: "Leshawna"

Leshawna leaves, the final 3 were Geoff, Noah and Izzy.

Chris: "Tonight, the final person to not be sailing on the boat of losers is..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Noah"

Noah leaves.

Chris: "Geoff, Izzy, I'm sorry but both of you are going to Playa Des Losers"

Chris gets off the boat and it takes Geoff and Izzy to Playa Des Losers.

* * *

2 eliminations, the final 5 are Duncan, Leshawna, Hunter, Noah and Shane.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	37. Chapter 37

The final 5, 3 all stars and 2 rookies, 4 guys and 1 girl, who will win?

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama

* * *

The campers were near the dock of shame waiting for Chris to announce the challenge. Chris came in with a skating trick.

Chris: "Campers, tonight's challenge is the Total Drama Skate-Off, you must each try skating trials and try not to wipe out, whoever lasts the longest without wiping out is safe from elimination and will make it to the final 4"

Trial 1: Jumping a trashcan

Duncan was up first and didn't wipe out.  
Leshawna was next and didn't wipe out.  
Hunter next and he didn't wipe out.  
Noah next, he did wipe out.  
Shane last, he didn't wipe out.

Trial 2: Grinding rails (They used a railing on the boat of losers)

Duncan didn't wipe out.  
Leshawna didn't wipe out.  
Hunter did wipe out.  
Shane didn't wipe out.

Trial 3: Jumping an entire hot tub full of Chef's tomato chilli suprise (The suprise is that it can burn through things like fire)

Duncan didn't wipe out.  
Leshawna did wipe out but didn't land in the hot tub.  
Shane didn't wipe out.

Final trial: An obstical course (Running on top of a table with your skateboard going under, Grinding a rail that Chef placed on the floor, dodging balls that Chris and Chef threw and a mud trap)

Duncan wiped out at the last obstical.  
Shane wiped out at the 3rd obstical.

Chris: "The winner is Duncan, the rest of you, place your votes"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "Here we go, if I call your name then you may get off the boat and return to your cabin, the first person who's safe is...Shane"

Shane leaves.

Chris: "Leshawna"

Leshawna leaves.

Chris: "Hunter, Noah, tonight Total Drama Island says goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Noah"

Noah: "I understand"

Chris: "You do?"

Noah: "Yeah, tonight's challenge was a sport and I'm the only one left in the game who isn't good at sports, I can understand my elimination"

Hunter and Chris get off the boat and it sails away with Noah.

Chris: "Here we are, the final 4, Duncan, Shane, Leshawna and Hunter, who will be the winner? Find out soon on Total Drama Island"

* * *

Now Noah's out meaning that Shane's plan didn't work since a girl, Hunter and Duncan are all still in the game.

**READ & REVIEW**


	38. Chapter 38

So close to the finals.

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island

* * *

Chris: "Hello campers, tonight's challenge is Jet Landing"

Leshawna: "What?"

Chris: "I have paid some money to get a flight simulator, all you have to do is land, whoever does the best job will get immunity, the first person to try to land the jet is Duncan"

Duncan gets into the flight simualtor, he has a good start, he gets a little shaky but he regains his composure, his overall performance looks good so far, he lands the jet.

Chris: "I give that an 8, Shane next"

Shane does well and has a near perfect performance when he tries to land the jet, he does great.

Chris: "9, Leshawna"

Leshawna looks a tiny bit nervous, she doesn't do perfect but still doe pretty impressive.

Chris: "8, Hunter next"

Hunter looks to be doing amazing, he lands the jet with ease.

Chris: "That's a perfect 10, Hunter has immunity, all of you cast your votes, one of you is going home"

Later on.

Hunter: "Hey Duncan, I want to talk to you"

Duncan: "What is it?"

Hunter: "I want to make a deal with you"

Duncan: "I'm listening"

Hunter: "If you vote off Shane tonight then I will take you to the final 2"

Duncan: "Deal"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "Now campers, for one of you this is where it ends, the first person safe is...Hunter"

Hunter leaves and gives Duncan a wink as he exits.

Chris: "Duncan, you're safe too"

Duncan leaves.

Chris: "Tonight, Total Drama Island says goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Shane"

Shane: "I'm staying Chris"

Shane pulls out a red, wooden star. Chris inspects the star.

Chris: "Nice try Shane, this is fake"

Shane: "WHAT?"

Shane inspects the star and notices that it is a fake.

Chris: "Shane, you are out"

Leshawna and Chris get off the boat as it sails away, finally taking Shane with it.

Chris: "So Shane is finally eliminated, which of the remaining campers has the real red star? And who will win Total Drama Island?"

* * *

Game over for Hunter's enemy, a little payback for Shane having Emily eliminated.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	39. Chapter 39

The final 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Chris was at the dock of shame, the last 3 campers were not.

Chris: "Welcome to the semi-finals of Total Drama Island, over the past 38 episodes, you have seen many campers set sail on the boat of losers: Markus, Beth, Stephanie, Mia, Courtney, Owen, Ray, Trent, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Alejandro, Sophia, Evan, Cody, Justin, Lita, Kimberly, Eva, Heather, Megan, Beth again, Doug, Wesley, Tommy, Owen again, Trish, Ashley, Ezikiel, Adyson, Austin, Garrett, Sierra, Emily, Bridgette, Izzy, Geoff, Noah and Shane. Now we have reached the final 3: Duncan, Leshawna and Hunter, these 3 all deserve the $5,000,000 but only one of them can get it, who will win? Find out tonight onn Total Drama Island"

The campers were in the mess hall, they were all happy to make it the the final 3, Duncan had already won Total Drama Action so he was the most expirienced, Leshawna was the most focused and Hunter was proud of himself for being the last rookie left in the game.

Chris: "Hello campers, I hope you are all ready for the challenge"

The final 3 are led to the beach.

Chris: "The Dare Challenge, you must complete dares set up by past campers. First person to complete 10 dares will win, if you refuse to do a dare then you lose a point, first one to -10 points will be eliminated from Total Drama Island for good, first up is Duncan, this dare is by Cody (Eat an entire bowl of Chef's cooking)"

Duncan succeeds.

Chris: "Leshawna next"

Leshawna succeeds.

Chris: "Hunter"

Hunter succeeds.

==3 hours later the scores are 9-9-9==

Chris: "The final dare, from Shane, stay in a swimming pool filled with raw food, expired milk and dead animals for 3 minutes.

Duncan and Leshawna can't do it, but Hunter can.

Chris: "The winner is Hunter"

Later on.

Duncan: "Don't forget our deal"

Hunter: "Don't worry, I vote off Leshawna, so do you, she votes you off, the votes are 2-1 so she's out and we are in the finals"

==At the boat of losers==

Chris: "Welcome to the elimination ceremony, tonight either Duncan or Leshawna will be heading home, tonight Total Drama Island says goodbye to..."

Dramatic heartbeat.

Chris: "Leshawna"

Leshawna: "Not true McLean, I'm staying"

Leshawna pulls out a red, wooden star.

Chris: "The last star, but is it real?"

Chris inspects the star.

Chris: "It's real, this is the physical challenge star, if you can bench press 30 in 1 minute then you can stay in the game"

Leshawna is ablee to succeed, she stays.

Chris: "Well done Leshawna, Duncan is heading to Playa Des Losers"

Chris and Leshawna get off the boat as it takes Duncan away from the island.

Duncan: "I can't believe I lost, well this isn't Hunter's fault"

Chris: "The final 2, next week it will be Hunter vs Leshawna to see who will get the $5,000,000 prize and win Total Drama Island, but who will win? Who will go ome with the cash prize? Find out on Total Drama Island in 1 week"

* * *

This is it the finalists, who will be able to win? unfortunately you will have to wait for 1 week to find out.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	40. Chapter 40

Hello everyone, I am back, sorry it has taken me this long but my mum took the computer

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI

* * *

The campgrounds had been prepared for this, the finals, Hunter vs Leshawna with the winner receiving $5,000,000

Chris: Hello viewers, I am the host, Chris McLean, tonight is the finals with 2 worthy campers, Hunter and Leshawna

==Confessional==

Hunter: Wow, the finals, not a lot of people would have thought I would have made it this far, I proved them wrong

Leshawna: Impressed? I would be. Surprised? I wouldn't be, I came here to win and that is exactly what I will do

==Confessional over==

Chris had led the 2 finalists to what looked like the start of an obstacle course.

Chris: Hunter, Leshawna, please help me in welcoming the 38 losers

All 38 former contestants from Markus to Duncan walked up to 2 bleachers.

Chris: Losers, please sit in the bleachers to represent who you want to win

You can just decide yourself who sits where.

Chris: Now, before I explain the rules of the finals, Hunter, what would you do if you won now?

Hunter: I guess I would share the money with everyone here and think of what to do with the piece I keep

Chris: Leshawna?

Leshawna: I would use it to open up a diner that my dad wants to open up

Chris: Now that that's out of the way, here is the finals, THE TOTAL DRAMA COURSE, you must race against each other to 5 obstacles with the 5th being a tree climb to retrieve (Chris points up) that

Hanging up is a silver briefcase.

Chris: In that is the $5,000,000 grand prize

The finalists get ready to start.

Chris: GO

They race off. Leshawna seemed to know her way around the island, but Hunter had a speed advantage.

==Confessional==

Hunter: I just realised that Chris never told us the location of the first obstacle

==Confessional over==

Hunter sees a "1" on an arrow attached to a tree.

==Confessional==

Hunter: That was lucky

==Confessional over==

Leshawna is behind him and sees the same arrow.

Leshawna: Too easy

The arrow is pointing to the kayaking challenge. Hunter gets there first and sees a note, 2 cardboard wolves, rabbits and carrots. Hunter reads the note.

_The objective of this is to get the wolf, rabbit and carrot to the other side_  
_You can only take one at a time, you can't leave the wolf with the rabbit and you can't leave the rabbit with the carrot_

Hunter: Easy

Hunter takes the rabbit, goes back with nothing, takes the wolf, goes back with the rabbit, takes the carrot, goes back with nothing and takes the rabbit.

Hunter: Told ya

Leshawna arrives and completes it easily

Chris: HUNTER IS STILL IN THE LEAD

Hunter finds another arrow, this one lead to the dock of shame.

Another note

For your next test  
Try to remember who were the 4 people who found the immunity stars.  
In the order they were used.

Hunter: I know I was one, I think Duncan found one...

Leshawna catches up and reads the note.

Leshawna: Shane, Hunter, Ashley, Me

Hunter: I don't agree, Me, Duncan, Garrett and Leshawna?

Chris: Leshawna was right so she has a 5 second head start to obstacle 3

Leshawna runs off

Hunter waits 5 seconds before chasing after her.

Obstacle 3 was a pool.

A third note

There are 10 cubes in the pool  
5 are red and 5 are yellow  
Your task is to collect all 5 in your colour  
Hunter has the red ones  
Leshawna has yellow

Leshawna jumps in and gets a yellow cube in 2 seconds.

Hunter arrives reads the front and back of the note and jumps in.

Leshawna gets 2 yellow cubes.

Chris: Leshawna must stay still in the pool for 7 seconds

Leshawna: why?

Hunter: The back of the note stated that you could only take 1 cube out at a time

After that was finished, Hunter and Leshawna were neck-a-neck to obstacle 4, rock climbing

They both finish at the same time. They ran back to the start for the final obstacle, they had to climb a big tree and race to the top to get the case with the money.

Chris: this is close

Halfway, Hunter nearly loses his balance and jumps to Leshawna's tree and back to his.

Both finalists reached the top and were fingertips from the case.

Chris: We have a winner, I will reveal the winner tonight at the victory ceremony.

==At the victory ceremony==

Chris is on the boat, Hunter and Leshawna are behind him and the 38 people who didn't make it to the finals were on the dock.

Chris: Campers, viewers, I would like to present the winner of this season od Total Drama and the $5,000,000...HUNTER

Hunter jumps up next to Chris.

Hunter: I DID IT

Chris: Hunter, well done and I would like to present you with the $5,000,000

Chris gives Hunter the case and Hunter opens it.

Hunter: Before the final challenge started, I said that I would share my winnings with the others...and I'm gonna keep that promise

Hunter takes multiple stacks of cash out of the case and throws it into the crowd of losers. He keeps about $1,000,000.

Hunter: There is just one more thing

Chris: What's that?

Hunter puts down the case, picks up Chris on his shoulders and walks to the edge of the dock of shame.

Hunter: Hey everyone!

Everyone watches Hunter throw Chris into the water and they cheer.

Emily walks up to Hunter.

Emily: Well done Hunter

The 2 share a kiss and everyone gets on the boat to go home.

Duncan: Bye Chris

Noah: Hope we never see you again

The boat sails off and Chris gets out of the water.

Chris: COME BACK! YOU FORGOT ME!

Geoff: Did we?

The boat continues to sail off

* * *

There you have it, Hunter wins Total Drama and threw Chris off the dock...he deserved that.

Thank you for reading.

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
